Meet The Barnes
by trycee
Summary: Mulder and Scully are sent back undercover to pose as new Farmer's in a anti-government community whose goals are to blow up a federal building. Dedicated to EO-Hiphuggers!
1. Chapter 1

**Meet The Barnes**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

***A special thanks to : EO-Hiphuggers, this was her idea for a story! Thank You very much Chloe!**

Mulder was seated on Scully's couch, a wide grin spread across his face every time she bent down to place one of her precious plants near the door. She turned to glance at him but he had already sensed her reaction and so he turned his head to face forward just in time.

"I can't believe Kursh is making us do this," she scoffed. "And entire month living on a farm...And why aren't you more upset about it?", she asked as she busied about her apartment, transferring her plants towards the door.

"Scully, Kursh knows how well we did with the whole Falls case...so he sent us out again," he said, watching as she buzzed around, trying to tidy her already obsessively cleaned apartment before her mother's arrival.

"But Mulder," she said, as she sat on her knees on the floor with a handful of romance novels as she shoved them into the bookshelf. "That was what...a week and a half...this is over a month or more..."

"Just think of it this way, Scully...We're not out investigating just _shit_ and we're not fighting for our lives in a hospital bed somewhere for over a month...We get to breath in some fresh farm air, try to blend in with the locals, gain their trust, and see whose trying to blow up federal buildings..."

Scully smirked. "I'd rather look for manure...Who in the world would take _us_ for Farmers, Mulder?"

Mulder glanced over at Scully's cashmere sweater and designer jeans and his own high end sweater and jeans. "Okay, so we're suburbanites who are tired of the city life and want to raise our future children in the wild open spaces..."

Scully turned to face him. She giggled and shook her head. "Mulder, these are angry separatists, anti-government radicals...you think they'd trust a bunch of tofu eaters?"

"I do NOT eat tofu!", Mulder said, pointing for effect.

"Well...you're setting us up to be outsiders from the beginning..."

"Okay...then think...Funny Farm..."

"Funny Farm? As in the movie with Chevy Chase," she said, with a smile. "Mulder...I hope that's not your best argument..."

"Okay...so we were suburbanites...I was some corporate-slave to the system and I lost my job, the banks took my business and I decided to move my little family out to the country to be more self-sufficient...I'll even put up **Keep Out Federal Government **Signs all over the place..."

"That sounds better, " she said, walking over to the couch and slumping down next to Mulder.

Scully's leg had landed next to Mulder's but she hadn't moved it. She glanced up at Mulder who was watching her carefully. She glanced down shyly at her hands. "But...Mulder...You didn't say what my career was or would be..."

Mulder chuckled. "Scully, these are separatists...they're very traditional...You're gonna be a house-wife..."

He could see the color drain out of her face. "A what? A house-wife?", she choked. "A house-wife? As in...sit at home...all day..."

"And wash my clothes, cook my dinner...OUCH!", he said, from the piercing pain in his arm. "It's not my values, Scully, it's there's...and it would be unusual for you, as my wife, to work outside the home."

Scully shook her head. She was glaring at him. She crossed her arms in front of her. "Okay, fine...Only because its the job..."

"Exactly, Kursh ordered us to do this...", he said, touching his bruised arm. "Jeez, Scully...I see you're a feminist..."

"A housewife," she sighed. "That's my parents dream and my nightmare," she sighed. "What am I to do all day?"

"I don't know...mingle...join the local church...grocery shop...do whatever housewives do...see what you can dig up..."

She sighed loudly. "God, I'm gonna be so bored..."

"Me too...", Mulder said, looking off across to the television set on low. "I bet there's no cable out there..."

"I mean...do you even know anything about farming, Mulder?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "How hard could it be, Scully? You take a tractor, you dig some holes, drop some seeds, water it, there you go..."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "We're in trouble..."

Mulder snapped his fingers. "But that means that other folks might find me pathetic enough to help, Scully...so then they'll give me advice and then I'm in..."

"I hope you're right...", she said, shaking her head. "What are you gonna do about your fish?"

"The guys are gonna feed them..."

"You might as well pick out new names now," she smirked.

Mulder smoothed his hands over his jeans, his leg rested even heavier against hers. "Hey, they fed them when we're both...incapacitated..."

"You mean, laying up in quarantine or some place...", she said, referencing to their recent stint in quarantine thanks to Diana.

Mulder looked Scully in the eyes. "Yeah, something like that..."

There was a tapping at the door. Scully stood up and opened the door.

"Dana!", her mother said, wrapping her small arms around her equally small daughter, kissing her on the side of the cheek.

"Mom...I've missed you," she said, squeezing her mother back.

"I missed you...it's been too long..."

Mulder stood up and approached Maggie. She smiled immediately and wrapped her welcoming arms around Mulder. "FOX, my god...it's been...years...since I've seen you last...but I hear about you from time to time..."

Scully glanced down at her feet as Mulder gazed in her direction. "All good, I hope..."

"Of course," Maggie smiled.

Maggie could pick up on the unspoken feelings between her daughter and Mulder as they stood so close they were nearly inseparable. Maggie smiled and squeezed Mulder's hand. "You're gonna help me?"

"Yes," he said, picking up the largest plant.

"Mulder, if you drop any of these plants, I'll shoot you...again!", Scully threatened.

"I know, Scully...I already figured that out...", he said, walking out into the hallway.

Scully then handed her mother a smaller plant and she picked up two more plants herself and followed them back down to her mother's car. Mulder placed each plant carefully in, shutting the door. Scully hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks for coming all this way for just for a few plants..."

"Of course...I'll take care of them...Let me know the minute you're back..."

"I will..."

Maggie and Mulder embraced. "Take care of her, Fox...I'm counting on that..."

Mulder's arm slid to Scully's back protectively. "I promise, I will..."

"And Dana...you do the same..."

"We will..."

"Be careful..."

"Bye Mom!", Scully said, reluctantly.

"Bye Mrs. Scully!", Mulder said, as she got into her car and drove away.

Mulder guided Scully back to the steps but his hand slipped away as they climbed the steps back up to her apartment. When they entered Scully turned to look at Mulder. "You know Mulder...Kursh gave us a credit card for our wardrobe, I think maybe we should go shopping..."

She looked at Mulder to gauge his reaction. He looked at his clothes and at hers."Why Scully?"

"Because my Fed attire and you're Armani suits won't be sufficient farm-wear..."

"Okay...we'll go to the mall..."

"Mulder...these people probably shop where there isn't a mall for 50 plus miles...we'll need to go to Tractor Supply..."

"You expect us to drive all the way to some unknown town to shop at a tractor place?"

"Mulder, they have clothes too..."

"You are NOT putting me in overalls, Scully!"

Scully 's blue eyes sparkled as she tried to hide her smile. "We'll see, Mulder..."

He shook his head in disgust. "God, now this is my nightmare!"

"We have to leave out in the morning...so we better get started...and oh...I get to choose the names this time..."

"I already did...The Farmers..."

"From the movie Mulder? Won't that be a little obvious...I'm sure these people have seen Funny Farm too, Mulder..."

"Okay...fine...you choose it then..."

"I went to school with a girl named Barnes...That's close enough without being too obvious..."

"Okay...", he said, leaning against the arm of her sofa. "What's my first name, Jim-Bob?"

"We're surbanites, remember?", she said, trying to swallow her laughter. "Ahem...", she said, gulping it down. She loved the way Mulder was squirming. "Tyrone..."

Mulder gasped. "I love women, Scully!"

She couldn't contain herself and giggled which delighted Mulder. "Okay...then...Chris...Or Christopher..."

"Do I get to choose your name, since you're choosing mine?", he said with a smirk.

"Maybe...Let's see what you come up with..."

"Hmmm...something sexy...", he said, looking her over.

Scully's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Mulder!"

"Hmmm...Rebecca...no...Kathy...or maybe...something exotic..."

"Mulder, I'm Irish with fair skin and red hair, I'm not THAT exotic..."

"I disagree...", he grinned widely.

Now it was Scully's turn to squirm. She could see Mulder's eyes wander over her body in a way she had never seen before. "Mulder?", she said glancing up into his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Jessica...", he said, satisfied.

Scully looked confused. "You think the name Jessica is sexy?"

"It depends upon the woman...", he said, smiling as he stood up straight. "I think you could definitely pull off the name...Jessica," he said, walking over to the door, not looking back.

She spun around surprised but Mulder was out of the door. She grabbed her purse and keys as quickly as she could so she could catch up.

From the moment Mulder and Scully walked into the Tractor Supply store, they were aware that they were display. Mulder placed his hand on the small of Scully's back as she pushed the buggy into the store.

"Is it me, or do we stick out like a sore thumbs?", Mulder whispered.

"This is why we're here, so we won't tomorrow...", she said, pushing the buggy as Mulder strolled along side of her.

All eyes were on them as they walked further into the store, past the horse feed, the buckets and other farm equipment. An employee walked up to them immediately. "Is the store being audited or something?", the white haired man joked.

"We're customers...", Scully said, raising an eyebrow. "We're looking for flannel..."

"Flannel?", Mulder said, spinning around to face her. "You can't be serious..."

"And overalls...", she said, with a straight face. Scully unconsciously fingered her bare ring finger. "My husband and I are becoming farmers..."

The guy chuckled. "You two? "

Mulder cocked his head to one side. "Yeah, why?", he asked with a shrug.

The elderly man looked at them both and chuckled again. "The flannel and overalls are to your right..."

Scully pushed the buggy forward and they both could hear the laughter behind their backs as they walked on. "This is the sort of people we'll be around, Mulder...we really need to look the part..."

"I told you no overalls, Scully...", Mulder said, staring at the rack in front of him. "My god..."

"Mulder, we're going undercover...Now shop!"

Mulder huffed loudly and then grabbed up a pair of blue jeans overall's in his size. "FINE, " he said, rolling his eyes. "Let's just hurry up...we have to drive back to D.C and I need to go home and get some rest before the morning..."

Scully moved past Mulder to the shirts. She picked up a blue and black stripped flannel shirt and placed it against Mulder's massive chest. "Hmm...That'll look nice on you..."

"You're joking, right?", he said, snatching the shirt from her and looking at the tag. "This'll make me itch, I know it..."

"Mulder, you're acting like a big baby...", she said, grabbing up several versions of the same shirt. "Now, lets go try them on...", she said, heading for the men's dressing room. Mulder reluctantly followed behind her. She waited patiently for him to come out but after 10 minutes of waiting she knew he was stalling. "Mulder get out here or I'll kick your ass!"

"I'll rather take the ass-kicking..."

"Fox William Mulder!", she said, raising her voice.

Mulder pulled back the curtain. "Scully, you're asking for it..."

"Just come out..."

With one step, he was in front of her. Scully placed her hands in front of her face. "My god, I wish I had a camera...the Gunmen would never believe this..."

"Scully...payback is a bitch...", he said, his eyes narrowed.

She erupted into laughter, her cheeks were so red they matched her hair. Scully could hear more laughter behind her and she swung around to see the old man and two other employees laughing and pointing at Mulder in his overalls. She glanced back at Mulder but he was glaring at her. "Okay...we'll get one overall, and some jeans...", she said, throwing up her hands.

"Seriously woman...you're killing me here..."

After they'd found Mulder's wardrobe, they wandered over to the small women's section. There were stiff women's jeans that looked exactly like the mens with equally manly looking shirts. Scully placed a few in the buggy, silently vowing that she would die before she wore any of them and when they were done, they checked out as quickly as possible and then drove back to D.C.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet The Barnes**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

***A special thanks to : EO-Hiphuggers, this was her idea for a story! Thank You very much Chloe!**

The next morning, Mulder and Scully drove in a brand new pickup truck on a lonely stretch of back country roads to their new lives and undercover identities as Christopher and Jessica Barnes. Scully fingered the prop wedding band around her finger, it was the same one they had used for their undercover work at the Falls as the Petries. She glanced over to Mulder's hand. His ring like hers fit perfectly, '_so perfectly',_ she thought to herself. Mulder could see Scully out the corner of his eyes, he watched her twirl the ring over and over until she forced herself to stop and stare out the window.

After a two hour drive, they reached the small town of Glendale,Virginia and immediately noticed that like the night before, they were being stared down by every passing car or pedestrian on the street. There were three streetlights on Main Street and as the first light turned red, a rusty blue pickup truck pulled up on Mulder's side with three rough looking men staring at the both of them.

"What are you doing here?", a bald headed man screamed out the window at Mulder.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "We just bought a house here...my wife and I."

Scully tried to smile but her smile was wiped away quickly as she stared at the fierce faces looking back at her.

"What place?", the man asked.

"The old Tillman house...", Mulder said with a smile.

The three men glanced at one another and then sped off down the road. Mulder shot a glance over to Scully as he turned onto Pilgrim street. . "Something tells me...those are the guys involved in the explosive cache..."

"Who knows how far deep it goes...hopefully this case won't take too long..."

"What, you don't like being my wife?"

"No, that's not it!", she said and then slowly, she turned to look at her partner.

He smiled and then licked his lips. "Gosh...we've been married for two hours and you already want a divorce...women!", he huffed.

Scully smiled back and then turned her attention back outside the window at the rows of small houses that they passed by. It was getting harder to figure Mulder out. She knew he was hiding his feelings behind all of his jokes and innuendos but she wasn't sure if he meant what he said and that was why she always hesitated to show her own feelings, she reasoned.

Scully sighed loudly and Mulder glanced at her but she didn't turn to meet his gaze. It had been hard the first time going undercover with Mulder. She wasn't sure she could take it again and this time it was for a much longer stay and they were deep undercover, without FBI surveillance and assistance unless they had cracked the case or were in extreme danger and could be relieved of their duties. They would wear wires and take photo's and gain the locals trust so they could secure evidence of a massive explosives cache using fertilizer to make a bomb large enough to level a federal building. They would play their parts and do they're best to infiltrate all aspects of society in Glendale, Virginia. She would have to 'play house' as Mulder had put it once which meant she would see him in a much more domestic light than she ever had. She would be the wife she had always wanted to be to him, do her job and keep her feelings in check.

Ten minutes out of town, they pulled into the rural driveway that lead to their new home. When Mulder turned off the engine, they both glanced at each other. "Only the best from the FBI...", Mulder joked as they looked at the rundown house that had been long neglected.

"Looks like your choices in hotels, Mulder," she said, opening the truck door.

"Wait!", Mulder said, as he hopped out the truck and then came around to her side.

Scully stood up on the floor of the truck and Mulder placed his hands on her hips. She gripped him on the shoulder as he placed her down on the ground. "Thank you," she smiled shyly.

"Not a problem...", Mulder said, backing up.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys. "Let's see what kind of a dump we'll be living in for the next few weeks..."

He walked up to the greying home and opened the door. To their surprise the home was furnished, though covered in white sheets. Scully began stripping them off to reveal some antique furniture in good condition. The three-seater floral couch was hard as a rock when Mulder plopped down on it. "Ouch, says my ass," he quirked.

They moved over to the 1970's kitchen with polka dots that instantly gave Scully a headache. "We'll need to fix this up..."

"Okay...I can do that...", Mulder said, looking around.

There were old seed calenders pasted on the wall dated from 1972 and lists of supplies all hanging from a nail. Mulder moved back into the living/dining room. "This place is pretty small..."

"It is...", she sighed, glancing up to the upstairs. "Bedrooms..."

"Yeah...", he nodded.

Scully walked up the stairs first followed by Mulder. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Mulder there's one bedroom here..."

"Oooh with a king sized bed," he said, flopping down. "I can get used to this..."

Scully's eyes enlarged. "Oh, no!"

"Scully, I'm not sleeping on that old hard couch for an entire month..."

"We can create a pallet..."

"On hardwood floors," he said, pointing down.

She looked at the floor and then back to Mulder. "Scully, we're adults...we can share the space..."

Scully shook her head. "No way..."

"Have I ever taken advantage of you?", Mulder asked.

"No you haven't..."

Mulder stood up and lifted Scully's chin so she would look him directly in the eye."Scully, I would never do anything you didn't want me too...You need to trust me..."

She glanced down shyly and then stepped back and swung around in a complete circle looking around. "But an entire month, Mulder?"

He looked around at the tiny room. "Yeah...or I could take the king sized bed and you can take Grandma's sofa..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not funny!"

"Then we'll share...I promise...as hard as it will be...I will be a perfect gentleman..."

"You don't sound so convinced...", she said, with her arms crossed and her eyebrows arched.

Mulder held up one hand. "Scouts honor!"

"Okay...fine then...", she said, in disbelief. "I mean...we've slept in the same bed before..."

"Yes we did!", he said a little too eagerly.

Scully gave him another of her looks. He smiled and tossed his suitcase on the right hand side of the floor. "You sleep on the left?"

"Yes," she said, shaking her head as she began to unpack, placing her new clothing into the drawers.

Mulder watched her as she worked. She swung around to look at him. "Mulder? Shouldn't you be unpacking?"

"Ah...no...I think I'll go look outside at the land I'm supposed to farm..."

"Or destroy..."

"My bet is on destroying," he said, making his way towards the stairs. "If you hear me scream Scully, you know it was a 10 ton tractor that landed on me..."

"Okay then!", she called out.

Mulder glanced back at Scully scurrying around 'their' bedroom and he couldn't help but boast a wide grin. He began to whistle as he walked down the stairs and through the kitchen to the outside.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet The Barnes**

**Part 3  
><strong>

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

***A special thanks to : EO-Hiphuggers, this was her idea for a story! Thank You very much Chloe!**

Scully found Mulder standing on the back porch looking out at the barn and empty land that stretched for miles and that was overgrown with weeds.

"Some Farmer you're gonna be Mulder if you won't even step off the porch," she smirked.

Mulder looked down at the ground. "There might be snakes...There's no way I'm stepping out here without my weapon..."

"Mulder, the way you shoot, you'll just graze the snake!"

Mulder turned to look at her. "Ha, ha, Scully!"

"Mulder, I'm a way better shot than you, admit it..."

"I'll admit to nothing!", he huffed.

Scully waved him on. "Come on Mulder, let's look around and see what we need to get since there's no FBI moving truck this time..."

Mulder caught the screen door as she walked in and followed behind her. "Hey Scully, did you notice there's no televisions in here?"

She turned around the tiny living room. "You're right..."

"Or in the bedroom...Scully, you will not want to live with me for an entire month without TV..."

"Okay...two TV's..."

"Thank you!", Mulder sighed.

"We need food...dishes...paint...all on the governments dime!", she said, pulling out a credit card.

"Speaking of food...", Mulder said, heading toward the front door.

"I know, I saw a diner on Main Street before we saw those thugs..."

"We look the part, right?", Mulder said, glancing at both of their t-shirts and jeans.

"Yeah...we're moving from the burbs to the country...so yeah..."

"Oh!", he said, stopping suddenly which caused Scully to slam into the back of him.

"Scully, if you wanted to fool around, all you had to do was ask," Mulder said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Scully hit him in the same spot she had hit him the day before. "What is it that made you stop in your tracks..."

"Scully, we need to talk about pet-names..."

"What about them?", Scully said, crossing her arms.

Mulder looked down at her. He couldn't help but smile, she looked annoyed and he loved it. "Well, Scully, especially after these months of working manure cases...I kinda wouldn't want to be referred too as 'Poopy-head'..."

Scully sighed loudly. "O-kay," she said, slowly. "What do I call you then?"

"Lover..."

"OMG, Mulder, I will NOT call you lover...", she said, as her cheeks reddened.

Mulder licked his lips, as his eyes danced excitedly. "Okay...Sweetheart, Honey, Love-Muffins..."

Scully's cheeks grew a deep crimsom color.

"Anything but Poopy-head..."

"Alright, fine...", she huffed. "And Mulder...please don't tell anyone I'm into Alien's or New Age crystals this time...we're here to fit in this time...okay?"

Mulder smiled crookedly. "Okay, I won't tell them about your obsessions...Jess..."

"Jessica! Thank You...Chris..."

"Christopher!", Mulder corrected. He moved over to the front door and opened it. "Here, ladies first..."

"Thanks, Mulder...", she said, stepping down the steps.

Mulder locked the door and walked over to the truck. Opening the truck door for Scully, she looked up at the three foot distance between the floor of the truck and the ground. "What was the reason you chose this truck, Mulder?"

"No reason, Scully," he said, gripping her waist from the back to help her up. "No reason at all," he smirked.

Mulder pulled into the parking lot of the Red Hornet restaurant. He helped Scully down. Scully could see the customers staring out the window at them. Mulder noticed as well and grabbed Scully's hand and they walked hand in hand into the restaurant. When they entered the restaurant, all eyes were on them. Scully glanced up to Mulder and he looked down at her, they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

A waitress walked up to them. "Passing through?", she asked rudely.

"Ah, no...My husband and I just moved here...", Scully smiled.

The waitress looked at them both. "What's your names?"

"IS this what you ask all potential customers?", Mulder spoke up.

Scully gripped Mulder's hand tighter, digging her finger into his nail. "We're the Barnes...I'm Jessica Barnes and this is my husband Christopher..."

Mulder stuck out his hand to shake with the waitresses but she just stared at his hand. "Smoking or Non-Smoking?", she asked dryly.

"Non-smoking...", Mulder answered, trying to smile.

The waitress turned and grabbed two menu's and then walked ahead of them. With everyone she passed, she exchanged a glance. They would look at her but then return their gaze onto the New couple. Scully and Mulder sat down at a booth. The waitress pulled out her notepad. "What will it be?"

"What do you recommend?", Mulder asked.

"I recommend that you move back to where you came from...", she said, tossing the notepad down on the table and walking off.

Mulder smiled and glanced over to Scully. He could tell she was on edge. He reached out and touched her hand. "It's fine..."

Another waitress walked up to them. "Hi. I'm Angela...Sorry about that...People around here aren't too keen on strangers...", she said, loudly as she turned to stare at all the employees and customers who were still staring at the couple.

"We just moved here...", Mulder answered. "Christopher and Jessica Barnes..."

"Angela Weaver," she smiled. "Leaving the burbs to live the dream huh?"

"How'd you know?", Scully asked.

Angela smirked. "You look like you stepped out of Cosmopolitan and GQ..."

"Thank You," Mulder said, smoothing his hand over his chest.

Scully shot him a look. "We'll we'll learn to adjust to the farm life."

Angela smiled. "Well...We have a lunch special. Everything is $4 on our lunch menu...Now what could I get you to drink...and promise me...I'll make sure no one spits in your food..."

"Well that's good, honey," Mulder said, winking at Scully.

She smiled and then glanced up at Angela who was smiling back at them.

"I'll take a diet soda...any kind..."

"We have just regular soda..."

"She'll take it and I'll have the same...", Mulder added, as Scully shot him a look for answering for her.

"Okay...and what about grub?", Angela asked.

Scully glanced at the menu. "I'll take the House Salad..."

Angela giggled. "That really isn't a salad...it's more like lettuce with two pieces of tomato..."

"Okay...", Scully said, glancing back at the menu. "Honey? What are you gonna have?"

"Bacon burger and fries...", Mulder ordered.

"You can imagine what my night is gonna be like," Scully said, shooting a glance over to Angela who returned her smile.

"So what will it be?", Angela asked questioning Scully.

"The tuna fish sandwich..."

"I wouldn't recommend that...", Angela said, shaking her head. "It probably should return to the sea...I've never seen anyone live long enough to say they enjoyed it..."

"She'll take a burger and fries...", Mulder said.

Scully looked horrified but Mulder just smiled and returned the menu's to Angela. "So, what made you move here?", she asked curious.

"I lost my job," Mulder answered. "The wife and I wanted to get as far away from government pigs as possible..."

Angela shook her head. "Well, you're in the right place for all that..."

"Oh?", Mulder questioned.

"Lots of folks feel the same way around here...", Angela said. "I'll be back with your meals..."

Mulder watched as Angela walked over to each waitress and employee and spoke to them. They seemed to soften and stop glaring at them though Mulder knew they would remain suspicious for weeks about them. When Angela returned with their food, she remarked. "Spit-free, I promise!"

Mulder smiled and Scully looked at her burger as if a bomb would go off. Mulder waited until Angela left. "Scully...eat...so we can get out of here...", he whispered.

Scully's hunger made her cave in and after careful inspection of her food, she bit into the burger. "Really, good..."

"Yeah it is...", he said, grabbing a few fries off her plate.

She looked at his plate and noticed that it was all gone. "You were starving..."

"Yeah I was...", he nodded. "Hey, there's an old bargain store across the street...let's get the TV's there..."

"Sure...since I don't see a Walmart any where near this place..."

"That might be a good thing, honey..."

"I never took you for a snob, Mulder," she whispered.

"I'm not...I can do this...", he said, more to himself than to Scully.

When Angela returned with their bill, Mulder asked. "Ah...can you tell me where the nearest grocery store is?"

Angela smiled. "There's just the one...Gordon's Grocery...There's a hardware store too but if you can't find it on Main street...I'm afraid you can't find it..."

Mulder nodded. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a $20 bill and laid it on the table. "The rest is your tip, my patriot sister...", he said, staring directly into Angela's eyes.

Angela shook her head. "Patriot sister?", she said confused.

"Just ignore him," Scully added. "It's nothing..."

Angela smiled at them both and walked off. Mulder stood up and waited until Scully had risen and then he put his hand in his spot and they walked out of the restaurant. He pulled off and made a U-turn and then parked in front of the thrift store across the street.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet The Barnes**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

***A special thanks to : EO-Hiphuggers, this was her idea for a story! Thank You very much Chloe!**

"Ever been to a place like this, Jessica?", he said, as they walked in the door.

Again all eyes were on them.

"Sure, I have, honey...", she said, grabbing a buggy and pushing it through the racks of clothes to the housewares. "There were four of us...not a ton of money...my mom raised us on my dad's military salary...so this was a frequent occurrence...especially when Charlie would break whatever he picked up," she grinned.

Mulder looked uncomfortable. "I've never seen these places, well not up-close...When I went to Oxford, they were chic...but that's probably the closest I ever came..."

"With Phoebe?", Scully said, a hint of jealousy showing through her tone.

Mulder looked at Scully surprised. "Yes...though I never went in with her...I stood outside...It wasn't cool for a guy to clothes shop with his girlfriend back then..."

Scully nodded. "I understand...", she said.

Mulder grabbed up a moo-moo and put it up to himself. "Is this me or what, honey?"

Scully glanced at the clerk who was glaring at them. "It's too pink, honey...It's not your shade..."

Mulder glanced at the clerk and quickly put the dress down.

Scully walked along the house-ware aisles gathering some used dishes and silverware.

"Scully...Okay, we're being seen out in public...It's just a matter of time...", he whispered.

"You're right there, Chris...", she said, reminding him of his slip.

"Let's hurry up in get out of here...", Mulder said, following behind her.

They moved over to the televisions and Mulder plugged in two used-Tv's and tried both remotes. He then placed them into the buggy and then took over the buggy as Scully filled it with things they would need for a months stay including cups.

"That clerk has been watching us the entire time...", Mulder whispered.

"I know...She isn't too keen on us that's for sure..."

He cocked his head to the side. "S...Jessica...From the looks of things...The anti-government sentiments run deep here."

Mulder glanced over to the clerk who was watching them carefully.

"Ha, ha, you slay me, hon...", he said, glancing at Scully.

"We need to call Skinner and touch base..."

"Yeah, something weird is definitely happening here , " he said, as Scully placed each item on the counter as the elderly woman watched them stiff-lipped.

Mulder turned his attention to the clerk who seemed annoyed with their presence. "Just passing through?", the woman asked.

'_What's with everyone asking us this?'_. Mulder thought to himself. "We just moved here..."

"Old Tillman place?", the clerk questioned. "Cause we don't have too many empty properties here...We keep to ourselves..."

"Exactly what we'd been looking for," Mulder added. "We want as far back away from the government as we can get..."

"Oh yeah?", the clerk said, looking at them both.

"Yes," Scully added.

The clerk looked them over again. "Whatcha gonna do on the Tillman property?"

"Try my hand at farming...", Mulder said, proudly as Scully looked on like the doting wife.

"You know anything bout farming?", the woman questioned.

"Not a thing...", Mulder chuckled. "But we want to grow our own food and live off what we grow and raise...The wife is gonna garden..."

Scully's eyes bulged slightly for a second but she quickly recovered. "Yes, we're gonna grow our own food..."

"The wife has always wanted to raise chickens...A whole bushel of them..."

The clerk turned to Scully who was staring dumbstruck at Mulder.

"We just want to stop giving the government all our money...", Mulder added.

The clerk remained silent a moment. "I'd say good luck cause you're gonna need it..." she said, pushing their bags close to them on the counter and then turning her back to them as she gathered hangers in a box.

Mulder placed the bags and the TVs in the cart and pushed it out to the truck. He loaded it up and then helped Scully back into the truck.

"Jesus...We haven't met a single person that weren't weary of us being here," Scully sighed.

"Except Angela..."

"Something tells me she's out numbered."

"What's next?"

"The grocery store..."

"Damn...", Mulder said. "More of these people...Can't we wait till tomorrow to shop? I mean, we've done our job...we've been out and about...so the local can see us."

"No, unless you want to come back to the Red Hornet restaurant," she said, pointing across the street to the restaurant.

"No thanks...I never thought I'd say this...but Scully...I think I'd prefer home-cooking to a diner..."

Scully smirked. "So, what now I have to cook for you?"

"SCULLY!"

"Okay, Mulder...let's get this over with..."

Scully glanced over to Mulder who looked at her briefly and then turned back to the television as he flicked the channels. Scully was dressed in her silk pajama shirt and pants as she quickly climbed into the large bed. She slid under the covers and tried not to think about Mulder sitting not far from her, shirtless and in his silk boxer shorts which were still visible despite the liberal covering of the blanket. He flipped the channels. "Scully, there are only three TV stations in this whole damn town..."

"Maybe you should sleep, Farmer Mulder...", she said, as she rested on her side, her back towards Mulder.

"Scully, it's way too early to sleep..."

"There's nothing else to do, Mulder..."

"I could think of something else..."

Scully grabbed her pillow and tossed it behind her. It didn't come even close to Mulder. "You may need this," he said, leaning across the bed and lifting her head so he could slide the pillow underneath it.

He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Scully..."

"Goodnight Mulder," she said, switching off the lamp.

She could hear Mulder leaning his back against the headboard and the clicking sound of the remote as he flipped through all three channels almost as if he thought they'd magically turn into cable channels or porn. She laid there a long time listening to the soft sighs of frustration as Mulder stared at the screen. He stood up and looked out the window and she turned to look at him. He looked gorgeous in the moonlight. She stared as long as she could and then turned back to her side. After Mulder returned to the bed for another round of flipping channels, she finally spoke out. "Mulder, what is it?"

"Scully...there's no sound...There's no traffic...I mean...this is the most beautiful country and it's always been my dream to live out on land like this...but there's not a single bit of noise..."

"There's annoying little crickets chirping...", she added.

"It's so pitch black out there...Doesn't it give you the willies?"

She sat up. "It does...but I'm just glad you're here..."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're here too...", he sighed. "You think the Tillman's died in this house? You think they're ghosts still remain..."

"Mulder, are you trying to keep me up? Are you trying to scare me?"

Mulder smiled guiltily. "Okay, okay...they moved to Florida..."

"Goodnight Mulder," she said, hitting him with her pillow upside his head.

He smiled and watched as she scrunched back under the covers. He reached over and covered her shoulders. "Night Scully..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet The Barnes**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

***A special thanks to : EO-Hiphuggers, this was her idea for a story! Thank You very much Chloe!**

Scully was having the best dream she ever had as she lay deep in sleep. She could feel Mulder's hot body pressed against her, the heating of him going straight to her core. She could feel his hand resting just below her breast bone and feel his soft breath as he whispered her name, "Oh Scully..."

She sighed and then snuggled in deeper. This was an incredible dream and she didn't want to wake from it. Suddenly she felt his hand creep up to her breast. "OH SCULLY!", she heard in her ear.

"OMG!", she said, jumping up from the bed, gripping her breasts.

She turned to see Mulder now snuggled up to her pillow on the edge of her side snoring softly.

"Mulder!", she whispered. "Scoot over..."

She watched as Mulder mumbled in his slip and slid over slightly. She slipped back in under the covers and then placed a small hand on his shoulder. "Mulder, scoot..."

Again Mulder slid over. She repeated it until she could barely reach her feet over to touch him. "Stay on your side, Mulder!", she ordered.

She waited for him to respond but he was deep in sleep. Scully's body had responded to Mulder's and she was highly aroused. She tried to close her eyes but the memory of how it felt to have Mulder pressed into her kept her up for longer than she wanted. Scully glanced at the clock next to her. It was 3 a.m. "This is going to be a long night," she sighed. Finally, after two hours, Scully fell back to sleep.

The sun shone through the window and Scully again found that Mulder's morning erection was pressed up against her, which caused another reaction from her own body. He was snoring softly above her head and his hand was wrapped around her waist. She tried to turn in his arms but he squeezed her harder. She reached out and with a gentle hand, she smoothed her hand up over his arm which made Mulder sit up immediately. He looked down at Scully and then backed off. "Oh Jesus, Scully...I'm so sorry..."

"It's...it's okay," she stuttered.

"Scully, I had no idea..."

"Mulder, you were asleep...you couldn't help what you were doing...", she said, rising up from the bed.

Mulder sat back against the headboard. "Jesus, what else did I do?"

"You called out someone's name in your sleep!", she said, a sparkle in her eye.

Mulder glanced down at his fingers. "What name did I call out, Scully?"

"It was Froehike's! Can you explain to me why you called out Froehike's name in your sleep, Mulder?", she said with a twisted grin.

"Scully!", Mulder said, shocked. "Don't tell me the woman I was dreaming about was Froehike in lingerie!"

Scully's eyes widened. "Lingerie, huh?"

Mulder's tanned cheeks reddened. "Ah...yeah...Froehike would make an ugly woman, I think I'd remember that as a nightmare!"

"So...", Scully said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Who was this woman you were dreaming about in lingerie?"

Mulder's eyes bulged. "No one...", he shrugged. "Just...Froehike, like you said..."

"You make it a habit to dream about Froehike, Mulder? You dream about Byer's and Langley in lingerie too?", she said, teasingly.

Mulder's face contorted. "I know you're kidding me, Scully...I know you are..."

"Am I?", she said, cocking her head to one side. "Maybe I am...maybe I'm not...", she said, grabbing up a towel. "Got to get in the shower first..."

"Okay," he said, relieved.

Scully chuckled to herself as she closed the door.

Mulder slid his pants on and walked shirtless down the steps to the kitchen. He put a pot of coffee on the stove and then sat down on the hard sofa and flipped on the television. A movement out the window caught his eye and he jumped up to see a man walking with a shot gun past his window. Mulder threw open the door. "HEY, who are you and what are you doing on my property!"

The man turned to face Mulder. "The question is, who are you! You're trespassing, buddy! This here property was deserted a long time ago!"

Mulder shook his head. "My wife and I bought this property, the property, you're standing on!", Mulder said, pointing.

Mulder could feel Scully standing behind him. He knew she'd heard the shouting and had come down as fast as possible. Mulder looked behind him to find Scully dressed in one of his flannel shirts that came down past her knees, her short hair was dripping wet. His eyes wandered from head to toe and then his eyes met back with hers. She smirked and then pointed in the direction of the man that was still watching them. "Look, you're making my wife afraid...I suggest you get your facts straight and don't come snooping around on our property again!"

The man looked past Mulder to Scully and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Barnes!", Mulder said, still agitated.

"Well...I apologize, Mr. Barnes and to the miss," he said, tilting his hat. "I didn't realize this property had been sold...We police this area...", he said, pointing to the fields beyond them. "My name is John...Whats the reason for your move here?"

Mulder moved to walk down the steps but he could feel Scully's eyes on him. He turned back to her. "It's alright, honey...We're just talking...Go on and make our breakfasts..."

Scully nodded and then turned and raced up the steps. She grabbed up both Mulder and her firearms and threw on her clothes as quickly as she could. Mulder shook the man's hand. "I'm Chris...We moved here to keep the government off our asses!"

The man looked at Mulder curiously. "Why here?"

"Its as good a place as any, right?", Mulder asked. "It's far enough away from D.C. but yet close enough if need be..."

Mulder could see a spark go off in the man's eyes. "Whatcha plannin' on doing with this property?"

"Farm it...Learn too that is...I don't know the first thing about farming..."

"I know a few guys that could help you get started...", John nodded. "It's just you and your wife...No kids..."

"Not yet...", Mulder said, with sadness in his eyes.

The man nodded. "Well...me and the misses could swing by a little later on and bring the rest of the fellas and we could talk about what you'd like to 'farm'..."

"Sounds good...", Mulder nodded.

"We'll bring the beer..."

"We'll make the food...", Mulder smiled.

"Alright then," John said, walking off towards his truck. "We'll be here at 6..."

"Okay!", Mulder said, walking with him. "See you then..."

Mulder watched as 'John' pulled off and then he nearly skipped back into their home. "Scully, got great news...", he said, as he entered the kitchen.

Scully was standing at the counter, plating up some bacon and eggs and toast. "Yeah, did he leave?"

"Scully...what do you cook for a bunch of anti-governmentalists?"

Scully turned around and glared at Mulder. "Wait...wait...first I've got to cook for you...now I've got to cook for a bunch of separatists?"

"They're coming over at 6...and you're a housewife, Scully..."

"Got-damnit, Mulder!", she yelled. "I'm a doctor...a scientist and a federal agent, I am NOT a house-wife..."

"It's the job, Scully...", he smirked, grabbing his plate. "OOh...looks good, hon...", he said, walking over to the kitchen table.

Scully stood there a moment trying to straighten her head. "So...Mulder...you're saying you're in, is that what you're saying?"

"I'm saying," he said, downing his eggs and bacon. "That they're coming to check us out...that's what they're really doing...but they're bringing beer and they're gonna help me learn to farm...so we've got one foot in the door right there."

Scully grabbed her own plate and flopped down in the seat. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Hang out with the women...serve the food...clean up..." , Mulder expected a swift kick in the leg but he didn't get one.

"Okay...fine...I can be civil...my mom raised us to be hostess..."

"Something tells me these aren't the white linen types, Scully...This isn't a dinner party..."

"What is it, some backwoods beer party?"

Mulder smirked. "Now, whose being a snob here, Scully?"

"Okay, Mulder...I'll be a good housewife...I'll make my mom proud...and I'll try not to act so...educated..."

"I was gonna say snobbish...", he chuckled.

"Oh like you could fit in with these men normally, Mulder? You grew up on the vineyard!"

"I can get down with the regular folks, Scully...I mingle with the Boys and they're down and dirty..."

"Mulder...they're computer hackers who hack into government institutions and publish a magazine...They're geeks...these are hog-farmers or people that get their nails dirty and never wash them," she sighed.

"Way to stereotype, Scully..."

She shook her head. "Okay, I'm sorry...I'll do my best to find something in common with these people..."

"Start off by removing, 'these people' from your volcabulary," he said, picking up his plate and placing it into the sink.

"Okay...our people...our new people..."

"Well...I'm gonna email Skinner and let him know what's going down later...We will be wired..."

"Aren't you going out to 'farm'?', she said, pointing out the window.

Mulder huffed. "Scully, my gun's upstairs..."

Scully opened the kitchen drawer and pulled out his gun. "Here you go...Farmer Barnes..."

Mulder shook his head. "Okay, fine...I'll go see what's out there..."

"Okay..."

"And you," he said, turning to look at Scully. "You've got a house to clean from top to bottom...We have guests coming and I won't have them seeing my wife with lackluster cleaning skills..."

Mulder ducked as an empty plastic salt shaker came his way. "Again Scully, their values, not mine..."

"Fine...Whatever!", she grumbled.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meet The Barnes**

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

***A special thanks to : EO-Hiphuggers, this was her idea for a story! Thank You very much Chloe!**

Scully had cleaned the house and made it sparkle all without Mulder's help she had noticed. Everytime she would open the screen door to yell at him to help her, she would see him jump up and grab a wrench and bang it against something in the garage and scream out that he was working. She knew him better than that. After the house was spotless, she started work on the dinner. She had dressed in a nice blouse, with jeans and completely uncharacteristically, she wore tennis shoes as well which made her feel strange. She missed her heels immediately. Scully knew that without her heels, she would look like a small child next to Mulder, '_but I have to look the part,'_ she reasoned. She had donned an apron she'd found from Mrs. Tillman and washed and was working on her braised chicken with baked rosemary white potatoes, brussel sprouts with lemon and a strawberry goat cheese salad. She would occasionally glance out to Mulder who was dancing around in garage a few yards beyond. She could hear an Elvis song playing from an old rusted truck. He would sit in a chair and listen unless he had to use the bathroom or came in to eat, expecting her to feed him. _"He's really getting into this whole housewife thing,_" she thought to herself.

She moved over to the screen-door and watched as he hopped around, swinging his arms like Elvis. "MULDER!"

Mulder looked up and smiled. "Something smells good in there..."

"Why don't you come and see for yourself, Mulder...See you didn't help me at all with the cleaning..."

"Are you trying to guilt me, Scully?", he said, turning off the old truck radio and walking up the steps.

Scully moved out the way so he could come in. "How was YOUR day? Since mine was filled with removing cobwebs and dust from 1973!"

"It was good...I heard Hound Dog twice...", he smiled.

"Mulder! I'm not sure what kind of a housewife I'm gonna be...", she whined. "I'm already ready to shoot you! Just imagine if this assignment takes longer than that!"

Mulder tilted his head to the side. "Scully...You need a hobby...maybe once these wives show up...see what they're into...see if you can join..."

"You're changing the subject..."

"Of course I am...", he said, heading for the kitchen.

He opened the stove. "Umm...that smells good...My stomach is growling..."

"Well...first...you need to go take a shower since you didn't today..."

"Nagging!", Mulder teased.

"Hurry Mulder...its almost 6...", she said, looking at the miniature grandfather clock that hung on the wall.

"Okay...", he said, going upstairs. "I'll be back in a sec."

Scully continued to obsessively straighten up each dusted knick-knack she had found, and pick up ever lint ball she saw despite having vacummed numerous times. When Mulder returned he was dressed in a flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, he smelled like after-shave which made Scully's stomach flip. He had shaven and looked so fresh and moist she had a hard time keeping her eyes off of him. "Earth to Scully?", he said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Ah, hmmm?", she said, coming back to herself.

"They're pulling up...", he said. "Come on...Now act like you love me, Scully..."

Scully was staring at his lips. She licked her own lips at his words. "Like I love you...", she repeated.

"Exactly...", he said, guiding her to the front door.

Mulder swung open the door and stepped out, followed by Scully. John walked up to him and shook his hand. "Everyone...this is Chris Barnes and his lovely wife..."

"Jessica," Scully smiled.

All the men nodded, staring at Scully. Mulder wrapped his arm around her waist and patted her behind. Scully gasped faintly but smiled as Mulder glanced down at her. "This is the love of my life...my Jessica...", Mulder added, as all eyes were glued to them.

There were several car loads of people, mostly men with a few wives, girlfriends and kids in tow. There was a mix of black and white but they all had the same grim expressions on their faces, Scully noticed. Scully waved everyone on to come inside. The crowd followed them in with some sitting on everything from the coffee table to standing around in the kitchen. Scully could see she was the smallest out of all of the women. A few women were Mulder's height, while the rest were only a few feet taller than her. _'They would be the same size if I could wear my heels_,' she thought to herself.

John started introducing Mulder to each man and pointing out their family members. "We call him the Colonel," he said, pointing to an older gray haired man with tattoos spanning his arms and chest.

"John tells me you moved here because you had problems with our government..."

"That's right...", Mulder said, as everyone stared at him. "The government took my business away...They foreclosed on my business and foreclosed on our house...They took everything but my car...What little money we had left, we moved here...I vowed I'd never let the government sucker punch us again!"

"How do we know you're not some government plant sniffing around these parts?", the Colonel asked.

"Because we're not...", Mulder said, as Scully walked over to stand by his side.

"How do we know...you're not ATF or something...", the Colonel said, walking up to them.

Mulder slid his hand around Scully's small shoulder's and brought her closer to him. She wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I mean...this has sat here since before my grandson was born...", the Colonel said, looking around the small room at the faces he knew. "All of a sudden...two...suits...move in..."

"I was a suit...", Mulder added. "My wife didn't work...She takes care of our home..."

The Colonel said nothing. "Why should I trust you?", he said, staring at Mulder. "I don't know nothing about you, man...You just fell out the sky from all I know..."

Mulder reached into his pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping from his wallet he had created and faxed over from headquarters that morning and handed it to the Colonel. "Businessman Christopher Barnes owner of Virginia Realty home was auctioned off as well as his business...", he read.

"I don't know if you know how hard it is to lose your home and all of your belongings but it was tough on my wife...", Mulder spoke. "I promised her I would never do that again...You asked me why I moved here...this house is all we could find at the price we could afford...It's foundation is good but everything else needs to be repaired...I've got land out there I know nothing about...I'm a businessman not a farmer...My wife...", Mulder said, glancing down at Scully. "Was used to living comfortably...we weren't wealthy...but we were comfortable...SO if you think for one second, that we're apart of the system, you're wrong!", Mulder said with venom.

The Colonel glanced at Scully. She was crying, wiping at her tears with her back hand. Mulder kissed the top of her head and then kissed her on the lips, much to her surprise. "We're fine...", Mulder said looking deeply into her eyes.

"She don't talk much, huh?", John added.

"It's not that...", Mulder added. "It's been rough on her...rough on us both...We're not trying to ruffle any feathers here...we're just trying to find a place we can live without the government breathing down our necks! We need to start over with everything..."

"We just...", she said, with a shaky voice. "Want a place to belong..."

The Colonel nodded. "Well, you got it...", he spoke to Scully. "I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"It's okay...", she said, turning to Mulder who wiped her tears with his fingers and leaned in again for a kiss.

He saw the look in her eyes that told him that she knew he was taking advantage of the moment and that he would pay for that second kiss. He smiled and smoothed his hand on her back.

"Well...my wife made a wonderful meal..."

"Yes...", Scully said, walking into the kitchen. She had laid out paper plates and plastic silverware with napkins. "Help yourselves..."

A few of the women who hadn't spoken a word to Scully gathered their plates and looked at the food. "What is it?"

Scully was taken aback. "Braised Chicken, roasted potatoes, brussel sprouts with lemon and a strawberry salad..."

The women looked at each-other and then placed the chicken and potatoes on their plate and grabbed a beer."Anyone got hotsauce?", one of the woman asked.

A tall thin man pulled one out of his overalls to Scully's surprise. "We eat chicken with hot sauce down here..."

"Sure do!", a few people added as they grabbed their plates and scattered.

Mulder could hear the popping of beer tops all through the house. When everyone had gotten a plate, she noticed that not a single person had touched the brussel sprouts or salad. She placed a few brussel sprouts on a plate for Mulder and he turned up his nose but she shot him a look that could melt steal. She also ladled the salad on his plate and made her own. After the first bunch of people had eaten, they grabbed a few beers and moved out the way so someone else could be seated and eat their own food. After awhile the party had moved outside with people all gathered in the overgrown grass by the garage talking and laughing. Another person had managed to turn on the old truck radio. After Mulder had scarfed down his food, he squeezed Scully's arm and she nodded. She watched as Mulder joined the men outside while the women all stayed near the kitchen.

"So...", a heavy-set woman asked. "All this must be a shock for you..."

"Oh it is...", Scully added. "But we'll adjust..."

"It's a shame what they did to you...", another woman spoke. "I couldn't imagine the government taking my house...I'd like to see them try!"

"Yeah, " a few agreed.

"They'd be meet with bullet holes," the heavy set woman agreed.

"So, are you all from Glendale?"

"Pretty much...though some moved in...like yourselves...", a dark skinned woman spoke. "We're a like minded-community..."

"Like minded?", Scully asked curiously.

All the women glanced at eachother as if they had a secret they were shielding. "You Christian?", the heavy set woman asked.

"Yes...Catholic..."

"There aren't many Catholic churches around here...", she added. "Mostly baptists..."

"Oh...well, my husband and I will be needing a church to attend...", Scully added, as she sipped on some ice tea.

"I'm Georgia," she said, shaking Scully's hand.

The darker skinned woman waved. "I'm Christina..."

"I'm Angel...", the other woman spoke. "You'll meet the rest of the gals later," Angel said, gesturing to the few younger women chatting amongst themselves in the living room.

"I'm Jessica...", Scully smiled. "So what is there to do here?"

"The big thing around here is target practice..."

Scully's eyebrow arched. "Not the movies...or skating...but target practice..."

"That's right," Georgia smiled. "We like to meet down at Quaker's farm and we shoot off rounds..."

"Oh! Sounds like fun!", Scully faked a grin. "I'm sure my husband would love it..."

"Oh we all shoot too...", Georgia said, staring hard at Scully. "All of us..."

"So how long have you two been married?", Christina asked.

"A few years...", Scully answered. "Why?"

"Because the way the two of you were cuddled up on each other in front of everyone...I'd say you were newlyweds...", Angel spoke.

Scully smiled. "Oh no...we've been together for almost 6 years...I know him better than I know myself..."

"You both look so in love...", Georgia sighed. "John...is my husband...His idea of romance is to shoot a rabbit and bring it to me to skin and cook it...the damn neandrathal..."

All the women including Scully laughed. Georgia smiled at Scully. "We are absolutely in love," she said, as her heart skipped a beat.

"Well...You should join us...tomorrow at the church...Obviously you know how to cook..."

Scully glanced around at the barely touched brussel sprouts and salad. "I do..."

"But you've got to learn how to cook our way...not all that fancy stuff...Our men are soldiers...they're warriors...patriots...they don't eat salad...or anything green..."

"Unless it's collards...", Angel added.

"This is the south...", Christina joined in. "We'll train you...don't worry..."

Scully groaned inwardly. "So no...healthy foods?"

"We're talking fried chicken..."

"Fried pies..."

"Fried cabbage..."

"Squash..."

"Fried?", Scully gulped.

"OF course," Georgia laughed. "You look like you're gonna puke there...You're turning a little green..."

"She's probably worried about her figure...", Christina said, looking Scully over.

"I never seen a woman whose waist was that small," Georgia added.

Christina nodded. "You need to put on some weight...You're pencil thin..."

"We need to help our husbands out around here," Georgia said. "You have to be able to carry and lift heavy things..."

"Oh, I'm pretty tough...", Scully said.

"You look tiny...", Angel giggled. "Don't worry, we'll fatten you up!"

Scully grinned through grated teeth. "Great...so great!"

"Just leave it all to us...", Georgia said, patting Scully's arm. "We'll make you strong..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meet The Barnes**

**Part 7**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

***A special thanks to : EO-Hiphuggers, this was her idea for a story! Thank You very much Chloe!**

The Colonel looked hard at Mulder. "So, just what are you planning on farming?"

Mulder glanced out at the large fields just a few yards away and shrugged. "Ah...I guess...corn?"

The Colonel and a few other men chuckled as they tossed back their beers. "This is hay fields..."

Mulder looked confused. "You grow hay?"

The other men shook their heads. "You've got a lot to learn...", the Colonel continued to laugh. "But seriously," he said, clearing his throat.

Mulder noticed that everyone had stopped laughing and was looking at the Colonel.

"It's too late to plant anything anyway...but there are some things you can do around here..."

"Yeah? What's that?", Mulder asked.

"There's a few things we value around this town...That's our families...our community and our freedom..."

"But don't we all?", Mulder acting puzzled.

"What you can do...", the Colonel said walking closer to Mulder until he was looking him dead in the eye. "Is get you a few shot guns and patrol this area like all of us do...Anyone come in or near here, we need to know..."

Mulder nodded. "So we keep them out...so they can't tell us what to do...that's what you're saying..."

"We police our own...is what I'm saying," the Colonel said, cautiously. "There's no police here in Glendale, it's us...and if you are serious about never letting that pretty little wife of yours cry again, then you'll get some shot guns and help us patrol around here..."

"Where do I get the guns? I mean...won't the government be involved then?"

"Burt!", the Colonel called out.

A short red headed man stepped out amongst the crowd of men. "Yeah, Colonel?"

"He needs a few shot guns..."

"Me, shoot a gun?", Mulder asked.

"One for you and your wife...we carry our guns with us wherever we go...We practice every weekend down at Quaker's farm...This is a close-knit community...everyone carries a gun..."

"Even the mayor and the preacher?", Mulder joked but no one laughed.

"There's no mayor in Glendale...I'm the authority...", the Colonel stated, staring directly at Mulder. "And yes, even the preacher carries a gun...We believe in a few things you need to know since you moved in here...We protect our community and our freedom at all costs...What goes on outside of here does not affect us...we are sovereign, Mr. Barnes...100% sovereign, we do not answer to the U.S. government...and we never will! We are just one of many independent towns that exist within their government's borders...we have our own border and part of that border is right here, on your property...The Tillman's, they left...they didn't want to be apart of us...If you have issues with what I'm telling you, then I suggest you pack up and leave right now...don't even get comfortable..."

Mulder shook his head. "No, no...we'll stay...this is what I want...I'm in!"

The Colonel turned to look at his men and then back at Mulder. "Well good...You have to understand that you'll be expecting to participate...you and your wife...There's no exceptions to this rule..."

"Okay...not a problem..."

"I'll get you two shotguns for $100...", Burt said.

"Is that in U.S. dollars or do you have your own currency?"

The Colonel and the other's broke out into laughter. "Well, we couldn't buy supplies with our own currency, now could we?"

Mulder's mouth twisted up, he felt stupid. "Well...not a problem...", he said, pulling out his wallet, handing Burt a $100 bill.

Burt smiled and then walked over to his truck and brought out two shot guns along with ammo. "Now your set for tomorrow night..."

"Tomorrow night?"

"6 pm...", the Colonel answered. "Quaker's farm..."

"I'm Quaker," an old white haired man waved. "See you there..."

The Colonel turned and started heading for his truck. The other men followed, all congratulating him and patting him on the back as they walked past. Some stopped into the house to retrieve their wives and children. Mulder waved them on as they pulled off onto the road heading home in the pitch black darkness of the night. Mulder took his two shotguns inside and placed them on the coffee table. He then walked into the kitchen, finding Scully tiding up the home, grabbing plates and cups and dumping them into the garbage can. He grabbed Scully's hands to stop her.

"Mulder!", she said startled.

"I'm in, Scully...", he smiled widely. "We need to call Skinner!", he said, returning to the living room.

Scully followed him back into the living room and was surprised to see two firearms sitting on the table amidst empty beer cans. "Where'd you get these?"

"Bought them for $100...They're stolen...The serial numbers were scratched off..."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Skinner?"

"Sir, it's Agent Mulder..."

"Mulder, didn't I tell you the last time, you aren't supposed to report to me...You're under Kursh now..."

"I know sir...but I thought you'd like to know how Scully and I are coming along..."

There was silence on the other end. Skinner sighed. "Okay, whatta you have?"

"The leader's name is the Colonel, that's all we know...I just bought Scully and I two stolen shotguns..."

"Whose they're supplier for the guns? Whose the bomb maker?"

"Well...", Mulder said biting his lip. "I don't know that yet..."

"Mulder, it's 11 o'clock at night..."

"It's early sir..."

Another silence. "Mulder...I'm glad to know you and Agent Scully are alright but if you call me the next time you better have something better than two shotguns and a nickname!"

"Yes sir," he said, hanging up.

"Mulder, what's going on? I've got alot of cleaning to do...", she said, looking around at the mess left for her.

"Forget the cleaning for now, Scully..."

"But...", she said, looking around.

"We're doing good Scully," Mulder said, sitting down on the couch. "Oh and that crying thing you did...You really got to the Colonel...How'd you do that?"

Scully sank down into the over-sized floral chair. "Mulder, we're FBI agents..."

"So?"

"I'm getting really good at acting all the time," she said under her breath.

"Say what?", Mulder asked.

"I said...as FBI agents we act all the time..."

Mulder stared at Scully for a moment, trying to gauge her mood. "Well...anyway...Everyone bought our story," he smiled. "Everyone believes we're a real couple...We make a great team...We're seamless..."

Scully glanced down at her hands and then looked back up to Mulder. "Yeah...we're a great team..."

He patted the seat next to him, motioning for her to come over to the couch. She plopped down on the hardened sofa. "We really need to get rid of this thing...", she sighed.

Mulder wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Scully didn't pull away but leaned into him. "What did you learn from the women?"

Scully shook her head. "That I'm too skinny and I need to be fattened up!", she said, rolling her eyes.

Mulder grinned. "I dunno Scully...something tells me you'd still look HOT with three chins!"

Scully sighed. "Mulder, I'd hit you but I don't have the strength to lift a finger at this point."

Mulder glanced down at Scully. "Why don't you leave the mess to me...I'll clean it all up."

"You will?", she said, surprised.

'Of course...You look exhausted Scully..."

"I wonder why!", she said sarcastically.

Mulder yawned loudly. "We've got to go shooting tomorrow at 6..."

Scully's eyes were heavy and she yawned as well. "Mulder...I've got a cooking class tomorrow..."

Mulder looked confused. "But you know how to cook, Scully..."

"OF course I do," she said, staring up into his hazel eyes. "My mom taught us years ago...and I've cooked for every boyfriend I ever had...I just don't get to do it any more," she said, sleepily. "But I do know how..."

"You never cooked for me...", he slipped. His eyes bulged and his cheeked reddened slightly.

Scully arched an eyebrow. "Mulder...we're always gone...when would we have the time?"

"I guess we wouldn't...", he said, rubbing her arm as she leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder. "So why do you need to learn how to cook..."

"John's wife...she hosts some Saturday cooking class at the church...You said I needed a hobby..."

"You're right..."

"I get to learn to cook fried cabbage, fried squash and fried everything else..."

"That sounds like a nightmare...", he chuckled.

"Yeah...", she said, as her eyes fluttered. "They want me to fatten up and get stronger..."

"You're already the strongest woman I've ever known..."

"Yeah well...compared to all of these women, I'm puny...and I just started a new diet...", she huffed.

"If you lose any more weight, Scully, you'll wither away..."

"Oh great, now you're saying it!", she said, shaking her head.

"Go on up and lay down Scully...You're tired..."

"I need a shower first...", she said, standing up.

"Well, go take it...I'll lock the doors and straighten everything up down here..."

"Okay...Goodnight Mulder...", she said, walking up the stairs.

Mulder watched her until she disappeared. He picked up the guns and ammo and placed them in the hall closest and then he gathered up every stray cup and plate he could find and threw it all into the trash and tied the bag. He walked out into the nippy night air and tossed it into the garbage can. He turned around and was surprised that he could see Scully's silhouette through the curtain though he couldn't see anything good as she got ready for bed. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself. _'You're just partners...She doesn't feel for you like you feel for her..._', he said to himself, as he watched her shadow until she had turned off the main light leaving the lamp on. He made his way back into the house and locked both doors and climbed up the steps to share the bed with his partner.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meet The Barnes**

**Part 8**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

***A special thanks to : EO-Hiphuggers, this was her idea for a story! Thank You very much Chloe!**

Scully again awoke to Mulder breathing heavily against her head. His arms were wrapped around her and his body was pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled so good, she wanted so much more of him but she knew that could never be...Even if he had tried to kiss her in that hallway, and told her he loved her in his drug-induced haze...she couldn't believe it...not yet...There was still the whole matter of Diana and how he treated her in front of the evil witch..how he looked when he saw Diana. It had panged her heart to see it but she was a big girl and she could handle anything...even lying in the man of her dreams arms knowing she could never have him. She closed her eyes again, trying to stop the tears that dared to trail down her cheeks. She knew if she sniffled even once Mulder would wake up and demand that she tell him what was wrong. So, Scully carefully removed Mulder's hand from her side and slipped out of bed. She stared back at him again gripping at her pillow and so she crept over to 'his' side of the bed and fell asleep.

The morning broke through the window and Scully was shocked. Here was Mulder asleep practically on top of her, his head buried right against her neck, his arm tightly wrapped around her chest to her side and one leg trapping hers. _'What is with him? Is he trying to seek me out?_', she wondered. "Mulder!", she said.

Mulder snuggled deeper into her neck. "Go back to sleep Scully...", he mumbled.

"Mulder, you're on top of me!"

There was no answer. "Mulder!", she said, trying to push at his shoulder but he just gripped her tighter. "MULDER!", she said, loudly.

"What? What is it?", he said, jerking up.

"I switched sides of the bed and you still ended up on top of me...", she said, sitting up.

"I did?", he said, wiping at his eyes. "That's a bad thing, right?"

"RIGHT!", she said, hopping up.

"I would ask if I got lucky but from the look on your face...", he said as she glared at him.

"I don't think this is gonna work, Mulder!", she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oh come on, Scully...", he said, noticing his 'situation' and covering himself up with the blanket. "We're best friends...We're partners...We can handle this..."

"Mulder, I just don't know," she said, shaking her head. "I need to get dressed..."

"Well...I need to go...work on the tractor out there...Maybe I can get it to work..."

Scully grabbed up her clothes and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. She stood against it and looked at herself in the mirror. "God...how in the hell am I gonna make it through a month with this man?"

"How the hell am I gonna make it a month with this woman?", Mulder thought to himself. He opened the closet door and grabbed the overalls. He frowned. "Gotta look the part...", he said, slipping it on over his boxers. He buckled it up at the shoulders and looked at himself in the mirror. "All I need is some hay hanging outta my mouth and the look is complete...".

He sat down on the bed and slipped on his socks. The bathroom door suddenly opened and Scully stepped out fresh from her shower, dressed in a robe. She stared at Mulder in his overalls. "_Oh my god, he looks gorgeous,_" she thought.

He was shirtless again, his golden skin and small tuft of hair showcased his beautiful chest. The overalls only seemed to outline his body even more. Mulder too was staring back at Scully. He had seen her in her robes before but there was something different about knowing you just woke up to the woman you loved after being wrapped in her arms and then seeing her in her robe straight out of the shower.

"I've gotta brush my teeth," he said, rushing into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Scully stood there breathless for a moment. "My god...when does he NOT look gorgeous," she said to herself. She dressed quickly as Mulder washed and re-washed his face with cold water, splashing it against his skin. "Get a grip...she's your partner...yes, your in love with her but she doesn't see you that way...", he said, wiping his face on a towel. He cracked the door slightly without looking out. "You decent?"

"Yes...", she said, heading towards the steps. "I've got to make breakfast...and...get ready for this class..."

Mulder nervously stepped out of the bathroom. He could still see Scully staring at him. He was sure she could see right through him. "I'll be down in a minute...then I've got tinkering to do...Don't forget tonight we've got target practice..."

"We're gonna pretend we know nothing, right?", she said, trying to keep her eyes off of Mulder but it was so hard. It was getting harder every day to pretend she didn't want him and not merely a week had gone by.

"Yes," he said, as his voice cracked slightly. "We're gonna...let them teach us..."

"Okay, " she said, and then she was gone, down the steps in a flash.

Scully arrived at the cooking class at the church. She was actually looking forward to doing some real investigating. Being locked away in that house was driving her crazy. _'Out of all the years I've lived in my apartment, I don't think I've been there as much as I have this house in less than a week," _she thought.

Georgia spotted Scully straggling in and smiled. "Over here is the churches kitchen...We ladies like to learn things that are helpful to our survival...", Georgia said as she walked Scully into the kitchen area. There were four other women there, two of whom Scully had met, Christina and Angel. They waved at Scully and she smiled and waved back.

Georgia looked quite stern as she stepped into her role as teacher of the class. "This is our youngest cook," she said, introducing a tall Nordic type woman of about twenty, Scully figured. "Her name is Tina..."

"Hi!", Tina said, waving.

"And this is Becca Still-horn...you two probably have a lot in common...", she said, about a woman Scully could imagine as a cheerleading mom. Georgia left them alone standing in front of a large commercial table as she moved over to the cabinets pulling out supplies and setting up her ingredients to demonstrate to the class.

Scully turned her attention to Becca. She was curious about Becca and wanted to learn her reasons for moving to Glendale. "I'm Jessica," Scully said, extending her hand.

Becca shook it firmly. "Nice meeting you...I heard all about you..."

"News travels fast..."

"You have no idea...," Becca chuckled. "Everyone has already scouted you two out...from what you bought at the grocery store to whether you actually slept in the same bed..."

"Oh?", Scully said with a dry throat.

"Yeah...because if you were undercover ATF or FBI...you wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed..."

Scully nodded. "No...no you wouldn't, I suppose...but how would they know?"

Becca laughed at Scully. "You're curtains...the shadows it creates...people are patrolling the areas whether you're aware of them or not...pretty soon, you're husband will be asked to start his patrols..."

"At night?", Scully said, shaking her head. "How will I sleep without him?"

Becca smiled and placed a heavy hand on Scully's shoulder. "I know it's tough...believe me...when my husband Greg is gone, I don't sleep a wink..."

"I understand...", Scully smiled shyly. "I don't think I could sleep well without my husband either..."

"Now ladies," Georgia said, getting their attention. "Today we're gonna learn to can a basic staple...does anyone know how to can?"

Scully glanced around and all the women shook their heads no. Georgia seemed pleased. "Good, so I won't be teaching an old dog a new trick...But we're also gonna learn a few things you should already know since this is Jessica's first time and she is new to the area...we need to teach her all about southern cooking..."

Becca who was a few feet taller than Scully smiled down to her. "Its okay...I didn't know either...if you don't know how to cook southern they consider you not able to cook..."

Scully's smile evaporated. "Oh...okay..."

"Now...Jessica...these lessons are for you...Here in the south...you need to learn that BBQ ribs, fried chicken, grits,...collard greens...", she said, naming off foods. "Biscuits and gravy...these are all foods are men crave...and to be a good cook, you need to know how to make it...So, we're gonna start off with making biscuits..."

"Don't worry, I'll help you...", Becca smiled.

"Thanks...", Scully smiled back.

After washing their hands, each woman began to whip each ingredient together using the recipe Georgia provided. They rolled out their dough and cut each biscuit shape out using a biscuit cutter and then placed them on a baking sheet. They each took turns with the churches oven. As they waited, Georgia placed a selection of condiments in front of them. Scully pulled out her tray and smiled to herself. "They're beautiful," she gasped. "Oh...Mul...Chris will be happy about this..."

Georgia smiled. "Now, take one, open it up...everyone has butter, honey, a little sausage gravy, and Karo syrup in front of them in a saucer. Dip a piece in each and see what you like..."

Scully sighed and then broke her biscuit into nearly microscopic pieces and then dipped them into each condiment. "Oh that's good...", she smiled.

All the women were watching her as she dipped her tiny morsel into the sauces. They laughed as she went along from dip to dip. Georgia walked up to her. "This isn't Jenny Craig, Jessica...Now eat like you love it!"

Becca, Tina, Angel and Christina all crowded around her. "Eat! Eat!", they chanted. Scully smirked. "I just did..."

"Oh no...not some little tiny baby bites...eat the biscuits!"

Scully broke off a larger piece and dipped it into the honey, her favorite of the sauces. Each time she ate a piece the women clapped. "Good for you!", Georgia laughed. "Told you we're gonna build you up strong...How are you gonna lift a rifle and shoot some trespasser if you eat like you were?"

Scully's mouth was full but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well...now you can lift more than you're own head!," Georgia said looking at how tiny Scully was compared to all the other women.

"Okay...now...we're canning pickles today...", Georgia said, moving back to the stove. All of the other women returned to their previous spots. "You all should have a root cellar for storing your food...If you don't have a supply of food...how can you sustain yourselves for weeks if need be? You're home is your fortress against outside forces...remember that! You need to be able to sustain you and your family in case you are there fighting against the enemy!"

Scully glanced around as each woman was glued into the lessons. She needed to find out more. She needed a way in like Mulder had found amongst the men and she knew her ticket 'in the know' was Becca. After cutting up cucumbers into strips, and placing them in a brine, Georgia let the group take a ten minute break. Scully gravitated over to Becca. They both walked out into the sanctuary area and took a seat.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," Becca said. "That had to be hard..."

Scully cocked her head to the side. "What brought you here?"

"My husband...", Becca smiled. "Greg was in the army...he got out...and no one would hire him. He thought he would have it made...he thought that people would choose a Vet first...but no one seemed to care...He got fed up and moved us here...I have three kids...They love it...They're close with all the kids...Greg really found his mark here...He is proud of himself again and we're proud of him. He loves all the patrols...he even loves the shipments..."

"What did he do in the Army?"

Becca smiled shyly. "He disabled bombs...He really found his nitch here...He's a great asset to the Colonel and all the men...He's a true soldier...", she said, proudly.

"I bet he is!"

"I think you'll fit in well here," Becca smiled. "We women support our men...we back them up...this isn't just Georgia spouting off slogans...this is for real...You know...Everyone was surprised that you two moved here..."

"Really? Why is that?", Scully asked curiously.

Becca smiled. "Because of our reputation...people typically avoid this whole area. "

"I didn't hear anything bad about it before we moved here..."

"This is the Republic area...this is the Republic Nation of the People's area...either you're in or you're out...you're either one of us or one of them! There's no in between..."

"I understand," Scully nodded.

"We're not taking much from anyone...We're gonna assert our independence if it kills us...We're gonna make ourselves known...and if there's a war...so be it..."

"I see...", Scully swallowed hard.

"I'm not scaring you, am I?", Becca questioned.

"No...you're not scaring me...", Scully said, looking Becca in the eyes. "I just want to be as strong as you..."

Becca chuckled. "Don't worry...You will be...The women here are as strong as the men! We shoot to kill just like our husbands..."

Scully glanced down at her watch. "Ten minutes is up, let's go back..."

Scully pulled up in the truck, a cellophane wrapped platter in her hands. She sat down next to Mulder. "Scully, why are you smelling like pickles, I mean, you really wreak of pickles!", he said, holding his nose.

"Thanks, Mulder...I appreciate it...and to think I brought you lunch..."

He grabbed the platter from her hand. "Biscuits?"

"I made them myself...I can bake cakes like my mother but I've never made biscuits before...They're good, try them...I ate three of them myself..."

"Haul out the fat jeans," Mulder smirked.

"Mulder!"

Mulder bit into one. "Oooh...I like this class, Scully...next time bring me some pizza...I'm having withdrawals..."

"You didn't ask how my day went?", she said, kicking off her shoes.

"Okay, how'd it go?"

"I know who are bomber is...the master-mind is...the bomb-maker..."

Mulder sat up and stared at her. "Spill it...", he said, placing the platter down on the coffee table.

"Greg Still-horn...I was talking with his wife...He's former Army..."

"We still don't know where the cache is...or how much they have built out or what target they plan on bombing..."

"We'll get there...", she reasoned. "Oh...by the way...They've watched our bedroom window..."

Mulder stared at her. She turned her eyes to look at him. "Our silhouettes in the window...They noticed it was two of us in the bed...and they reasoned that partners from the FBI or ATF wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed..."

"So I get to stay?", Mulder said, sticking out his bottom lip and giving Scully his best puppy-dog look.

"Yes of course...I'll just have to live with you climbing on top of me..."

"Ooh Scully, that sounded _so_ dirty!"

She rolled her eyes. "I better get cleaned up...We canned 80 jars of pickles today...I never want to see another pickle in my life..."

"Neither do I," he said, turning up his noise.

"Thanks!", she smirked. "Well enjoy your lunch...", she said, pointing to the platter with eight biscuits still left.

"This can't be my lunch right?"

Scully began climbing up the steps.

"Seriously, Scully...this is my lunch? There's no...soup or something to go with it?"

"Mulder!"

"Yeah?", he answered, staring up at her at the top of the steps.

"Fix it yourself...", she said, slamming the bedroom door.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Meet The Barnes**

**Part 9**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

***A special thanks to : EO-Hiphuggers, this was her idea for a story! Thank You very much Chloe!**

The evening was fast approaching as they pulled into Quaker's farm. Both Mulder and Scully were surprised at the amount of people who were all target practicing. There were people grilling as they're kids race around playing with their friends, some were drinking heavily, and others were grouped together using the backs of their pickup trucks to lay out or wait their turn. Mulder pulled the truck around like everyone else did and grabbed up a blanket along with the shotguns and ammo. He looked at Scully and she looked at him. "Remember...we know nothing...", he whispered.

They stepped out and walked to the back of the pickup and Mulder let the back down. He spread out the blanket and then sat down, gripping the two guns in his hands nervously. John walked over and grabbed one from him. "You load it like this...", he said, demonstrating. "The only thing about practice day is that there's tons of people so you often have to wait..."

Scully glanced up at Mulder. "I think I'll find some of the ladies..."

"Okay...Don't go too far...", Mulder said, looking around at the large crowd.

"I won't...", Scully said, disappearing behind a few people.

A few men walked up to Mulder and John and handed Mulder a beer. "So, what do you think about all this?"

"What do I think?", Mulder repeated. "I think it's great...I could get used to this..."

"Wait till you go on patrol," a toothless man spoke. "There's nothing like it..."

"I've never fired a gun before...", Mulder said meekly.

"Well, we'll get you up to speed. You may have to kill a man one day..."

"A man?"

The guys chuckled. "That's right...This isn't war games here...this is the real deal...We're soldiers...We ain't playing around..."

Scully spotted Becca with her husband Greg with their kids sitting in lawn chairs.

"Oh honey, ", Becca said, turning towards her husband. "This is Jessica..."

"I heard so much about you...", Scully said, shaking his hand. "I'd love for you to meet my husband..."

Mulder was talking and laughing with John when he spotted a tall blond of about twenty through the crowd. She was staring back at him. She sauntered right up to him. "Hi, I'm Tina,"she said.

"I'm Chris..."

"You're new...", she said, looking him up and down. "You look so exotic...Where did you come from?"

"New York City...", Mulder said, smiling shyly.

"Oh?", Tina said, flirting openly, batting her eye lashes and licking her lips.

John and the other men stared on in amazement but Tina had forgotten that they were all standing there. Mulder grinned at the pretty blond. He was quite aware of all her little flirtatious tricks to attract him.

"I think New York is exotic...", she smiled.

"You do?", he said, laughing slightly. "Well...I guess it could be..."

Scully pushed through the crowd to find Mulder talking with a tall blond she knew to be Tina from the cooking class. She crossed her arms and walked straight up to them.

"Oh and here's my lovely wife!", Mulder said, jumping down. He grabbed Scully around the waist and planted a hard kiss on her lips, causing her to gasp. He stuck his tongue deep inside her mouth and began to kiss her fiercely. She was too shocked to kiss him back. Mulder pulled back, panting softly, gazing straight into Scully deep blue eyes.

Her body shook from head to toe as she stared back at him. Mulder then slip his arm around her waist and walked up to Tina. "This is my beautiful wife, Jessica..."

"Oh!", Tina said, with a half wave. "From the cooking class..."

"Yes," Scully said, giving her a cold stare. "From the cooking class..."

"I've...", Tina began and then turned and walked away.

Scully then turned her harsh glare at Mulder. He smiled and then grabbed Scully's hand. "I love you...", he said, kissing her fingers.

"I love you too...", she sighed.

John broke out laughing so hard he nearly laid down in Mulder and Scully's flatbed. "Oh goodness...the look on her face when she saw you talking with Tina...That was priceless!"

Mulder tried to laugh but he kept looking at Scully who had turned her glare on John who didn't seem to care. She returned her glare to Mulder and he again kissed her hands, squeezing them slightly. Mulder hopped back up on the end of the flatbed and then turned Scully around so she was leaning against him. He then slid her up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel Mulder react to the contact immediately. "I'm sorry...", he whispered in her ear and she knew that he was apologizing for more than just talking to Tina. He kissed her on the neck and cheek. "I'm sorry sweetie...I would never embarrass you...or hurt you in anyway..."

Scully was too busy with the sensual overload her body was experiencing sitting on top of Mulder's lap, feeling his need pressed against her, feeling his arms wrapped around her, and his lips pressed against her cheeks and neck. She could barely breath, let alone notice Becca and Greg standing next to them.

"I'm Greg and this is my wife Becca..."

Mulder extended a hand. "I'm Chris...and this is..."

"We know...", Greg smiled.

"We met at cooking class," Becca added.

"Oh," Mulder added. "Did your wife come home smelling like pickles?"

"Yes...", Greg laughed.

John looked at Mulder. "My wife is the teacher...You really need to start thinking about root sellars...She'll overload you with canned foods before this winter sets in..."

"I'll have to remember that...", Mulder said, as he placed a hand on Scully's flat stomach so he push her up further on his lap.

She nearly passed out from the sensation. She was trying hard not to show her arousal but she could barely speak. Mulder bent down and kissed her neck again, whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...", she managed to say. "I understand..."

"That Tina...She's just looking for a man," John said, glancing over to Scully. "They're aren't too many her age moving in here..."

"Well, I apologize to my wife...She gets extremely jealous if I talk to another woman," Mulder said.

Scully turned her head slowly so she could see Mulder. He smiled widely. "Don't worry, lover, you'll never get rid of me!"

"Oh great...", she said, under her breath.

"I'm here for life!", Mulder said, kissing her on the nose.

Becca smiled at Scully. "He loves you a lot..."

"Yes I know...", Scully choked out. "I love him too...He can be a big fat asshole at times but I do love him!"

"I can feel the love," Mulder smirked. Scully gasped.

"Did the Colonel assign you a post yet?", Greg asked Mulder.

"A post?"

John shook his head. "He needs to learn how to shoot first...then go on patrols...you know how it works...then he'll get promoted up the ranks...and get assigned a post..."

"Well...when you do...let me know...I could use you...You look like someone that could blend in well in D.C or any place..."

"I could," Mulder said, eagerly.

"Good...", Greg said. He looked at his wife and they both waved, walking off into the crowd.

Mulder glanced down at Scully who was sitting stiffly on his lap. "Relax, honey, relax...I don't bite unless you want me too..."

Scully blushed. She glanced at John to see if he had heard them. He was drinking a beer and leaning his back against the truck-bed so she couldn't wiggle her way out of Mulder's lap. She breathed out and willed herself to relax. She needed to relax so that she appeared natural but there was nothing natural about her sitting on Mulder's lap, wrapped in his meaty arms with him showering her with kisses. They sat that way for along time with Mulder occasionally kissing her cheek to her surprise. His arms felt like heaven and his kisses were soft and sweet but she couldn't stop thinking about the fierce way he had kissed her when she walked up. She wished she could feel that again and this time, kiss him back.

They waited until it was their turn and then Mulder slid Scully down to the ground. He was grateful it was night-time by the time it was their turn or else everyone including Scully would be aware of his reaction. Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and they walked over to the Colonel. The area was highlighted with car lights. The Colonel proceeded to show them both how to shoot at the target, a large X on a piece of flatboard. There were at least ten of them lined up on Quaker's farm for shooting practice. They both missed on purpose and after a few rounds, they hit a few off the mark.

"You need to keep practicing," the Colonel ordered. "I'm expecting you to go on your first patrol tomorrow...Be ready to shoot to kill if need be, you have any issues with that?", he said, looking at Mulder.

"None what's so ever..."

"Good...", the Colonel said, patting Mulder on the back.

"Alright...let's call it a night!", he said, walking off.

Mulder slid his hand around Scully's shoulders and they like the rest marched back to their truck. They hopped in it and Mulder turned to Scully. "Sorry about...all that..."

"Mulder...I understand...", she said, sadly. "We're undercover as a married couple...Of course I understand..."

She could see he was embarrassed. She reached out her hand and touched his arm. "Mulder...I said I understood...no need to be embarrassed...The only person that knew was me..."

"Okay...", he said, turning the key. "You don't need to be embarrassed either..."

Scully looked confused. "For what?"

Mulder smiled shyly. "For your reactions to me, Scully...Don't worry, the only person that noticed was me..."

Scully's eyes widened in horror. "We...", she said, swallowing hard. "We need...to call...Skinner..."

Mulder chuckled a little. "Okay...Let's get home..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Meet The Barnes**

**Part 10**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

***A special thanks to : EO-Hiphuggers, this was her idea for a story! Thank You very much Chloe!**

Mulder could practically see the wheels in Scully's head turning. He knew all the affection and all the sensations they had felt between them was causing her to freak out. He could see the fear in her eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that she was inwardly battling with herself. She would open her mouth to speak but would get lost in thought, over analyzing what she was thinking and feeling.

"Spit it out, Scully," Mulder said, staring at her as she sat in the oversized chair.

She looked at him and then licked her lips. "Mulder...why don't we pull out now...Let the FBI step in..."

Mulder could tell that wasn't what she was originally debating. "Scully, we can't...We still know nothing...We have nothing to charge these people with...as far as we know no crime is being committed that would stand up in court..."

"We have the names...we could sweep this whole area..."

"Scully," he said, looking into her frightened eyes. "If we sweep this area...alot of people are gonna die...everyone carries a gun...they won't hestitate to shoot us...we'll have another Waco on our hands...and I like these people...I like them..."

"I like them too except for the fact that they're plotting to blow up a federal building..."

"Which we still have no proof of, Scully. What could we charge someone on? Policing themselves? Practicing self-reliance? Propaganda?"

Scully's lip thinned and she glanced down at her hands. "This case is really getting to me...I'm worried that it'll change us..."

Mulder shook his head. "What do you mean by that, Scully?"

"I'm worried...", she said, her voice rising. "That we'll get too far gone in character...that we won't remember who we are, Mulder...aren't you worried about that? I like who we are..."

"You're scared...You're running scared, Scully..."

Scully's face tightened and her eyes narrowed. "I'm not afraid of anything..."

"Yes you are...", he said, standing up and looking at her. "You're afraid of something you won't even dare say...but no matter what you think...no matter what you say...I know the truth..."

Scully looked annoyed. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Yes you do!", he said, wiping at his mouth. "Scully, why do you think they sent us here, deep undercover?"

"Maybe, it was their way of getting rid of us for awhile," she said, angrily. "Maybe they were setting us up to get our heads blown off or something..."

"Or maybe...there's a reason they sent us and not...Diana and Spender..."

Scully's mouth tensed up at the mention of Diana. "They're X-files, and this is not an X-files, Mulder...this has to do with manure and explosives, just like all the other cases Kursh assigns us to except we are deep...in cover...but it is still shit!"

"They sent us here because no one else would be believable enough to pull it off, Scully...but we are and there's a reason for that!"

"What? What are you saying now? Is this Mulder talking or Christopher Barnes because I don't know any more!", she said, jumping up from her seat and heading upstairs.

Mulder quick on her heels followed her up there. "You know whose talking, you're stalling..."

"I don't have to stall...", she said, grabbing up her robe and getting out a fresh pair of pajamas.

"You're stalling...and you know it...You think we're the only ones that see it? You think we're the only ones that know...everyone knows...what we won't even admit...what we're scared of..."

"Oh and what's that?", she said, swinging around to face him.

Mulder suddenly grew silent. Scully stared at him for a second, huffed and then walked towards the bathroom door. "Scully...", he said as she closed the door.

Mulder sat down and listened as she turned on the bathroom stall. He could hear the faint sound of her crying and he kicked himself for being such an asshole. He waited until she came out and then he went into the bathroom to take his shower. After he came out in a fresh pair of boxers and a white t-shirt, he could barely see Scully with her eyes closed pretending to be asleep in the dark. He crept into bed and turned on the TV on mute and flipped the three channels for awhile until the news came on. He glanced over to Scully but she was balled up in a ball. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to love her but this wasn't the time and he knew it.

Scully awoke in the morning, shivering from the cold. She sat up and looked beside her but Mulder wasn't there. She got up and threw on her robe, stopping at the steps to listen for any sounds of Mulder. She came down the steps and walked into the kitchen but again there was no sign of him. She then walked out onto the back porch. She looked out toward the garage. She could see Mulder dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, working on the old truck. She walked over to the garage and peered in. "I thought the tractor was what you were gonna work on..."

Mulder looked up at her. "No...I can't fix that...I wouldn't know where to start..."

"You know how to fix cars Mulder?"

He shook his head no. "But I couldn't hurt it, now could I?"

She could hear the tension in his voice. "Mulder...can we talk?"

Mulder shook his head no. "I could use some coffee...and maybe something to eat...", he said, looking past her.

She stepped back. She tried to connect with Mulder the way they always did, through their eyes, but he was bent over the engine, taking apart bits and pieces. She then turned walking towards the house. He watched her as she walked up the steps, closing the screen door behind her. After about 20 minutes, the screen door swung back open and Scully fully dressed called out to him. "Breakfast..."

He put the tools down, wiped off his hands and then walked up the steps. She was standing in the doorway blocking it. He looked down into her eyes and she stepped aside. He was hurt, she knew his feelings were hurt from their conversation the night before. She needed to sort things out with him if they were to move forward. She followed him into the kitchen and watched as he washed his hands at the sink and then sat down in front of his plate which was filled with scrambled eggs, skillet fried ham and leftover biscuits. "Mulder...can we talk?", she asked again.

"What is it you wanna talk about Scully?", he said, staring at his plate. He picked up his fork and began to eat.

"I'm sorry..."

Mulder glanced up at her. "For what? You already said what you needed too...You like things the way they are...you're afraid we'll lose ourselves in this...I got it..."

"No, I don't think you do...", she sighed. "I am scared...It's all too real for me..."

He smacked his lips. "Yeah I can see that..."

"Mulder, please...stop! I'm trying to apologize..."

"You made you're point, Scully..."

"You think I don't care...You think I don't have feelings..."

"You have feelings...just not..."

"I have feelings for you!", she said, looking square in the eye.

Mulder locked eyes with Scully. "I have feelings for you...What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with that...", she said. "Mulder, when this case is over...we have to go back to our normal lives...We have to go back to being work-partners..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm afraid that this will confuse things...even more than they already are...", she said, softly.

"What's so confusing, Scully?"

"It's complicated...," she said, looking down at her palms. "You know that..."

"I don't care if it's complicated, Scully...", he said, shrugging his shoulders. "That doesn't bother me..."

"When its right, it's right...", she said, softly.

"Okay...fine...", he said, slicing into his ham and shoving it into his mouth angrily.

"You're still angry...", she said, looking at him.

Mulder bowed his head. "I won't be...just give me some time..."

"Okay...", she said, rising up. "I've got some shopping to do...", she said, heading for the door.

"Scully?"

"What?", she said, turning around.

"You need my help? You want me to come with you?"

"Only if you want too, Mulder...", she said, waiting.

Mulder opened up his biscuit and placed the egg and ham inside and wrapped it in a napkin. "Let's go..."

The night came quickly and Scully walked into the kitchen to start preparing dinner but heard a knocking on the door. Mulder stood up and opened it to John and Georgia. "Come on in...It's early...I thought the patrol started at 8..."

"Did we forget to tell them about the potlucks we have?"

Mulder glanced over to Scully and she put on her best fake smile. "Come on in..."

Mulder invited John to sit down in the living room and watch the rest of the game with him. Georgia handed Scully a poundcake. "Typically us girls get together whenever our own husbands go out on patrol..."

"Oh?", Scully said, surprised. "Who else is coming over?"

"Christina, Becca and Angel...The same bunch..."

Scully walked into the kitchen with Georgia to deposit her cake on the counter. "I didn't know...I didn't make anything yet...I was just about to start dinner."

"That's okay...between us girls, we'll have plenty..."

Scully could hear the screen door open and all three of the other women walked in bringing food with their husbands in tow. They placed their potluck offerings on the table.

"I brought buffalo wings," Christina smiled.

"I brought deviled eggs...", Angel added.

"And I brought bbq baked beans...", Becca beamed.

Mulder appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Ooh, it smells good in here..."

"You hungry, honey?", she said, walking over to Mulder.

He placed his hand on Scully's shoulder and then lifted her chin so she could look him in the eye, communicating with her the way they always did. She could see the apology in his eyes. "I'm starved...", he said, smoothing his hand over her cheek.

She turned and made up a plate for him and another for John. Mulder smiled warmly at Scully and then bent down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I do love you, you know..."

"I know...I love you too...", she said.

Mulder turned and walked back into the living room, placing the plates down for them both. The other husbands all jumped up to get their plates and each of their wives made up their own plates, sending the men off to finish watching the game so they could be left alone in piece.

"Was there a fight between you two?", Christina asked nosily.

"A little," Scully said, looking down.

She appreciated the curiousity of the women about their lives but she was a highly personal person. It had been years since she girl-talked with anyone. She liked each of the women but she was also aware that they were all possible accessories to a still unproven crime that could revival the bombing in Oklahoma, according to the source, the informant that had brought the case to Kursh's attention.

"He seems sincere...", Georgia added.

"I heard about that tramp approached him when you walked away," Angel added. "She's ruthless..."

"I saw how he kissed you," Becca smiled. "He's not going anywhere..."

Scully thought about her old life, the life in which she was a doctor, she knew who and what she was, and Mulder was her support, her anchor, her secret love...but in this world...this upside down world...she was his wife...something she had secretly wanted to be since she forever..In this new world, she was his helper, his support, his anchor. In this world, they had pretty much admitted that they were attracted to each-other. She had set the boundaries timing wasn't right...but there was a promise in that statement that someday it would be right, that they just needed to keep their feelings straight and not get them confused. And she knew that was the hard part of sitting with these women, not just playing a housewife, which she'd always dreaded, but kissing Mulder and telling him she loved him without it coming from her heart. She did love him, she did enjoy kissing him...'_God did she'_, she thought to herself. But these women with their cakes and conversation were all suspects...this was all a job...and act...She needed to keep it all straight in her mind...she needed to keep it together..

"So...," Mulder said, turning to Chris. "When you said whats my post last night, what did you mean?"

Greg who was seated on the floor looked over to Mulder. "Everyone has a job...a position in our community...You'll be assigned a duty..."

"Based upon my skills?", Mulder asked.

"What are you skills," Greg said, staring at Mulder.

"I know houses...I know people...I know D.C pretty well...though I'm from New York..."

"We've got upcoming work to do in D.C...Maybe we could use your help..."

"Sure...", Mulder said, excitedly. "Whatever you need me to do...I'll do it!"

"That's good to know," Greg said, glancing around at the other men. "We'll keep that in mind..."

There was a knock on the door and then the Colonel walked in. "Let's roll out...We need to take the Newbie on his first patrol..."

All the men stood up and Mulder walked into the kitchen and motioned for Scully to come to him. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Don't wait up..."

"Be careful...", she said and reached up to kiss Mulder on the cheek.

Mulder turned and walked out the door following the rest of the men to their trucks to retrieve their guns.

"He'll be fine...", Georgia stated. "The guys will show him the ropes..."

"She's still gonna be worried...", Becca said. "Eat...it'll make you feel better..."

Scully smirked and then filled a small plate and began to eat her dinner. After she was done, Georgia placed a nice large slice of cake on her plate. She dug in, listening to the chatter of the other women but her mind was on Mulder. It was always on Mulder but now he was out there somewhere and she was sitting there pretending to care about recipes and stains when she really wanted to be next to him. She was his partner, his equal...his rock. The women stayed another hour before leaving her with all the food and heading home. Scully was left in the house alone. She had never felt so alone in her life. After awhile she went up to the bed but she couldn't sleep. She moved over to the window peering out into the night sky. She could see flashlights in the fields beyond as the men patrolled the area, ready to strike down any federal agents they could find. She sighed. She just wanted Mulder back in one piece. That was all she wanted...for now. She finally fell asleep curled up on the floor. Mulder walked in and picked her up and placed her into the bed. He quickly took off his shirt and pants, keeping his boxers on, and slipped in next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and listened as she breathed gently. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Meet The Barnes**

**Part 11**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

***A special thanks to : EO-Hiphuggers, this was her idea for a story! Thank You very much Chloe!**

Scully's eyes fluttered open and she could feel Mulder's even breath against her cheek. She was laying on her back with Mulder's arm draped over her waist. She turned her head and looked directly into Mulder's colorful face. "You're home...I was so worried," she said, searching his eyes.

Mulder smiled and then removed his hand placing it back onto his side. "Yeah, I'm home..."

Scully grinned as they laid there with Mulder pressed against her side. Neither of them dared to move. He reached his hand up and pushed a stray strand of red hair out of his way, as they silently gazed into each other's eyes. Scully licked her lips as Mulder stared. "So how was it?", she said, pushing up and leaning her back against the headboard.

Mulder shook his head. "Scully, I know now why I joined the FBI and not the Army!"

Scully stared at him for a second. "Besides the fact that you're a brilliant mind, Mulder?"

Mulder laughed. "Well there was that and my desire to get as far away from my parents as humanly possible."

"So what happened on your patrol?", she said, her leg resting against his chest.

"For a moment I thought I was in a rerun of Hogan's Hero's..."

"Ha!", Scully huffed, giggling slightly. Mulder smiled back. He sat up and leaned his back against the headboard with his arm touching hers. "Really, Mulder...tell me..."

"We marched around through a bunch of muddy fields and I'm pretty sure it wasn't mud, we piggy-backed on someone's truck and I nearly bounced out when they rounded the curb, we just drove around in circles...It was a complete waste of time...," he sighed.

Scully smiled. "Well, I've about had enough with Georgia and all the rest of those women, Mulder...Too much giggling...Too much eating...I don't think I want to be around another woman for a very long time...except my mother, of course..."

Mulder smirked. "Tired of all the hair pressing and nail biting already Scully?", he mocked.

"God, yes!", she answered. "We really need to crack this case so we can get back to our normal lives..."

"Yeah I agree...There's only so much male bonding I can take..."

Scully glanced up at Mulder. "You miss your couch and videos, don't you?"

Mulder's eyebrows raised. He turned to look Scully in the eyes. "Honestly Scully, I forgot all about them..."

Scully shyly looked away. She turned her head back and they gazed at each other for what felt to Scully like an eternity before Mulder decided to speak. "What about you...what do you miss?"

"My tub...", she sighed. "My fragrances..."

"I miss my clothes...", he said, glancing down at his boxers and then back up to Scully whose eyes had trailed his over his body.

"I miss that too...", she said quietly. "So how long are we still stuck in hell, Mulder?"

"We're making progress...this is just week two, Scully..."

"That's all?", she moaned. "Jesus, that's all..."

Mulder chuckled. "I better get up," he said, swinging his legs to the floor and standing up.

Scully watched as she walked over to the closet. She could see his tanned brown muscular back, his strong arms and legs and her eyes peeked up at the outline of his firm behind. She bit her tongue and forced herself to look away. Mulder searched through all of his clothes for his jeans but the only thing left in his closet was the overalls. "Scully?", he said, holding up the offending outfit. "Where's my pants?"

Scully's eyes widened. "Oh...They're dirty...I didn't get to the laundry yet..."

Mulder walked over to his side of the floor and snatched up his pants from the night before but they were covered in mud. "So all I have to wear is this damn pair of overalls?"

"Yes...", she said, trying to maintain her poker face.

Mulder scrounged up his nose and then grabbed up a white cotton t-shirt, some new boxers and the overalls and headed for the shower, shooting Scully a dirty look. When he closed the door, she smiled and then threw on her robe and walked down stairs. She put a pot of coffee on and then turned on the small radio Mulder had purchased for the kitchen and began to listen to old rock hits when she heard Mulder's heavy footing as he came downstairs into the kitchen.

When she spotted him dressed in the t-shirt and the tight-fitting overalls, her eyes wandered over his entire body and her mouth gaped open slightly. Mulder was staring straight at her. "You know, Scully...it's mighty suspicious that every single pair of jeans I had disappeared all of a sudden..."

Scully blushed bright red and turned away to the sink. Mulder grabbed his coffee cup, filled it and then instead of sitting down, he stood in the doorway. Scully turned and looked back at him, her mouth was nearly watering at the sight of his tall lean body in the tight overalls. Mulder's lip curled up in a smirk. "We've got work to do..."

For several days Mulder earned the respect of the other men while on patrol and during shooting practice while Scully reluctantly attended each potluck at a different house a few times a week. Scully was tired of the lack of personal time within the community. The Group Mindset was the same as within a cult and she was tired of drinking the Koo laid. She knew that if she had one more dessert shove in her face she was gonna take someone out.

Mulder on the other hand was finding it hard to keep from revealing his normally sarcastic sense of humor directed at the wannabe soldiers. He found nearly every patrol comical but he was there to complete a mission and so he did his best to keep up the tough exterior. Mulder's attempt at patience-(which was not his strong-suit except when it came to his Scully)-was beginning to pay off because before he knew it he had been informed by the Colonel that he had been assigned a post and his post was to work with Greg, the Bomb maker.

Greg invited Mulder to his well-kept double wide trailer home and told Mulder that his job was to scout out a target in D.C and report it back to the group. Greg lead Mulder out to a small detached shed in his backyard which to Mulder's surprise housed bomb-making supplies and several partially assembled-bombs.

"We are making a statement," Greg explained to Mulder. "Timothy McVeigh, he is _our _folk hero, man! He brought them, the U.S. Government to their knees and he wasn't some foreigner either...He was home-grown...a revolutionary!"

Mulder nodded in agreement. "You're the one...", Greg smiled. "The one that can blend in easily...You'd look as comfortable in an office as you would anywhere else...We needed that...We need someone that can blend, go undetected by the Feds or other fascists..."

"I can handle that...", Mulder spoke.

"Good...You go scouting tomorrow...The Colonel and I will be going with you to D.C."

Mulder's eyebrows peeked up. "You think he'd mind if I brought the wife? She's dying to get some new clothes..."

Greg chuckled, shaking his head. "She still hasn't adjusted to life here yet, huh? She still can't let go of that part of her old life, can she?"

"No, not at all...", Mulder smiled.

" It'll be dark but we should get into D.C before all those traffic jams...It's a 2 hr drive to D.C so be ready by 5 am and that includes the wife."

Mulder shook Greg's hand. "Alright, we'll be ready!"

Both Mulder and Scully knew the plan once they got into D.C. Scully would be dropped off at the Georgetown Mall where she'd meet Skinner in a bookstore, handing him the tapes they had recorded while being wired while Mulder would scout out potential target in D.C that were prime for bombing. They were both wearing a wire on the trip as they rode in the back-seat of the Colonel's pickup truck but no 'business' was discussed in her presence, Scully noticed.

Mulder sat with Scully stretched out, asleep on his lap. He stroked her hair throughout the ride until the Colonel pulled up in front of the mall. Scully sat up and they both locked eyes. They knew that their time as a pretend-married couple had come to an end. Mulder opened his door and stepped out. He placed his hands on Scully's waist and she held onto his shoulder's as he placed her on the ground. He looked into Scully's bright blue eyes and his heart skipped a beat. She was dressed plainly in a t-shirt and jeans,. Scully's true height was evident, she came only half way up his chest. Her normally styled cropped hair was wild and frizzy, she had no makeup on, showing each freckle typically hidden under a light layer of makeup and her usual red lips were pink instead. She was the most gorgeous thing Mulder had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she slid her arms around his waist. "We'll be back in about two hours to pick you up...Be careful, honey...", Mulder said, looking into her striking blue eyes.

"Be right here!", the Colonel yelled out of the window.

Scully nodded and Mulder lifted Scully's chin and leaned in for a final kiss. She reached up on her tiptoes and Mulder pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft closed-mouth kiss, a soft brush of his lips against hers. She could feel a tingle throughout her entire body. They locked eyes as they held each-other.

"Come on you two!", Greg said as he watched the couple. "Enough already..."

Mulder smiled and let his hand slide down from her shoulder to her arm and then slip into her hand. He squeezed her fingers and reluctantly let go. She locked onto his his eyes and then turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

Mulder got back into the truck and closed the door. Greg turned to the Colonel. "They're still lovey-dovey cause they don't have baby barf all over the them!"

"Yeah," the Colonel laughed. "Give it some time...they won't wanna be around each other..."

"Not us," Mulder cut in. "It's been almost seven years and I can't get enough of her...", he said, staring out the window as the shops and stores he knew so well sped past him.

The Colonel smirked and winked at Greg. "I wouldn't either if my wife looked like that..."

Scully walked past the other customers many who stopped and stared at her plain country outfit. She ignored them and walked into the bookstore, by-passing all of the rows until she reached the Occult section where Walter Skinner was browsing. Scully pulled out the tapes from her purse. "Here's the evidence..."

Skinner looked Scully over once and then grabbed the tapes from her hand. "We're tailing the truck...We're recording their conversation...and Mulder's still wired..."

"Good," Scully said, relieved.

"Let's get you back...", Skinner said, walking towards the door with Scully a few steps behind.

The truck sped past the White House with Mulder and Greg pointing out all the visible security including sharp shooters. "Too heavily fortified," Mulder added.

They drove past the Lincoln Monument and other sites. "We need the perfect target one we can easily access and one with maximum potential for causalities," Greg stated.

The Colonel smiled wickedly. "I've got it! The Vietnam Veterans Memorial. That'll leave a mark!"

Mulder inwardly cringed. "Sounds good...it's public, lots of visitors and makes a statement against the U.S. Government..."

"Exactly!", the Colonel laughed. "Now let's go pickup that pretty little wife of yours..."

When the Colonel stopped at a red light, two cars drove in front of him as cars surrounded him on all sides, blocking them in. Skinner and a few other agents in bullet proof gear jumped out surrounding the truck, their guns with red light pointing directly at all three men including Mulder. The car door was opened and each men were yanked out and thrown on the ground, handcuffed and thrown in the back of police van and whisked off to the police station. The colonel and Greg were placed in separate holding cells while Mulder was un-cuffed. Scully had gone home quickly to change and had brought back one of Mulder's suits she kept in her closest. Skinner handed Mulder his suit and he quickly changed. He was grateful to be back in his normal clothes, back to his normal self. He rejoined Scully and noticed that she was dressed in one of her suits, her hair though done quickly was no longer the curly frizz ball of before and though she still had no makeup, she had managed to put on some lipstick returning her cute pink lips to its red glory.

Both Mulder and Scully took in each other's appearance. There was a flash, a moment between them only visible to themselves. Mulder forced himself to look away from her. Scully glanced down at her feet. It was back to business.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Meet The Barnes**

**Part 12**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

***A special thanks to : EO-Hiphuggers, this was her idea for a story! Thank You very much Chloe!**

Both Mulder and Scully walked into the interrogation room where the Colonel was waiting.

"Oh Shit!", he said, as they walked in flashing their badges.

"You had me fooled...You...You had us all fooled...", he said, in disbelief.

"My name is Agent Scully and this is Agent Mulder...", Scully began.

"You sons-of-bitches!", he spat.

Mulder pulled out the tape-recorder and played the tape, the conversation between Greg, the Colonel and himself in the car. "We need the perfect target one we can easily access and one with maximum potential for causalities...(silence)...I've got it! The Vietnam Veterans Memorial. That'll leave a mark!"

Scully was holding a video in her hand. She popped it into the VCR and the Colonel watched for a second and then turned and spit at Mulder but missed. "You fascist pigs!"

Mulder's eyes narrowed. "As you can see...Mr. Arnold Walters..."

The Colonel closed his eyes, his fist balled up. Mulder sat down on the edge of the table. "As you can see, as soon as we left Glendale this morning at 5 am, there was a multiple agency raid on the entire area..."

"You raided sleeping women and children, you fuckers!", he yelled vehemently.

"And you're goal was to blow up women and children!", Scully said, standing next to Mulder. "We have you on tape...We have all your plans from your home, receipts for the manure, we found your cache of manure warehoused in the old elementary school, we have the bomb materials...case closed..."

The Colonel slammed his fist down hard on the table. "I'm not talking! I do not recognize your authority!"

Mulder retrieved the tape and video from the VCR and then walked over to the door. He waited there for Scully. "I'm glad we caught you," she said. "You're an evil bastard...and you'll get your due...", she said, turning to walk towards Mulder. She looked back at the Colonel and then followed Mulder out into the hall. Skinner was talking to a few other agents.

"We're going in with Greg Still-horn..."

Skinner nodded. "We're keeping this all hush-hush, not even the press is in on this raid as of yet..."

Mulder opened the door and walked in with Scully behind him. Greg's mouth dropped as he saw them flash their badges.

"You're FEDS, " he said, shocked.

"Agents Mulder and Scully," Mulder answered.

Greg shook his head. "Nawl...no way...It was too real...You two were too real!"

Mulder popped the video into the VCR and forwarded it past the images of the raid until he reached the part that showed Greg's wife, Becca in hand cuff's and social workers escorting his children into un-marked cars. Greg covered his face and broke into wails. Mulder looked at Scully and he could see she was compassionately sharing Greg's pain. He knew like Scully that Becca would certainly serve time just like her husband. He knew it hurt Scully because she had grown close to Becca while undercover. He silently communicated to Scully to stay strong. She nodded back that she would.

"My kids," Greg cried out. "My wife..."

"The people you were going to murder," Mulder began. "Weren't they someone's child? Someone's spouse? What about you? You were going to blow them up and for what purpose? Revenge? Feelings of entitlement?"

Greg tensed up. "I'll get you back for this...You will get this back..."

"That's if you ever see the light of day again," Mulder said, standing up.

He placed a hand on Scully's back and escorted her out into the hallway. Agent Diana Fowley and Jeffrey Spender walked past them holding X-Files folders in their hands. Diana glanced from Scully to Mulder, a question mark in her expression. Scully stopped in her tracks and looked up at Mulder to see if his eyes were following Diana but to her surprise he was staring at her. "Come on Scully, we need to report to Kursh..."

Diana and Jeffrey disappeared around the corner. Mulder looked sincerely into Scully's eyes, telling her silently that he was not at all interested in Diana. Scully with Mulder's hand pressed against her back, walked on towards Kursh's office. Skinner was waiting and they all sat down with Skinner seated in back of them.

Kursh looked at both agents, his face expressionless. "Congrats Agents on cracking the case...There were 470 guns removed, seven bombs and about one ton of manure. Thanks for the job well done...You have the rest of the week off and then you're to report back to your desks on Monday..."

"More manure investigations," Mulder huffed.

"That's right," Kursh said, staring with snarled lips at Mulder. "See you Monday..."

Mulder shot up out of his seat but Scully placed a soft hand on his arm and lightly pulled at him. He closed his mouth, stopping himself from saying something smart-ass that would get them in trouble. Scully kept her hand on his arm for a moment longer and then released him. Mulder followed Scully back out into the hall with Skinner hot on his heels. He looked at Scully and then Mulder. "Despite your current placement with Kursh...you both did an excellent job...These men were plotting something horrific and as a Vietnam vet, I can't tell you what it would have done to me and all the other soldiers and they're family if they had succeeded."

Both Mulder and Scully nodded their heads. "Good job Agents...go home and get some rest..."

Mulder turned to Scully. "Split a cab with me?"  
>"I guess we'll have too since neither of us have our cars...", she said, heading for the elevator.<p>

Scully walked into her apartment, her mail had been neatly stacked by her mother on the table by the door. She looked around as if she were visiting the home of a stranger. She sat down on her soft sofa, kicked off her shoes and closed her eyes but it was too quiet.

She stood up and walked into her bedroom and glanced at her bed. A sudden sadness engulfed her. There was no one to nearly crush her in her sleep, no one to snatch her sandwich off her plate before she could get to it. No one to leave the seat up causing her to have a wet butt at night when she had to use the bathroom. No one to snore loudly in her ear and no one to toss their clothes on the floor and expect her to pick them up. She was going to miss all of that.

Quickly Scully took off her clothes and slipped on her robe. She gathered her clothes in her hands and tossed them around the floor on 'Mulder's side'. She stared at the mess for awhile and then walked into her bathroom and turned on the water in her tub. She poured her favorite lavender bubble scent into the water and waited until it had filled up and then she sank down into it, feeling the silky warmth against her skin. She closed her eyes as tears began to mix in with her bathwater.

Mulder opened the door to his apartment, a hot pizza box in his hand. He tossed it onto the coffee table. He looked over to this fish tank and saw that it was fish-less, a sticky note that read, 'Sorry, LGM' was attached to the glass. "Damn," Mulder muttered, as he sat down on his leather sofa. The silence was deafening. He glanced at the clock. It was only 6 pm and he knew Scully was soaking in her tub and wouldn't want to be disturbed. He sighed and looked around at his stack of videos that had obviously been watched and returned out-of-order by Langley and Froehike and he didn't like what he saw. The bachelor pad he once cherished, his comfort against the world seemed more like a prison. He picked up the phone and dialed Scully's number anyway.

"Scully," she answered.

"Scully, I've got a cooling pizza and a pair of overalls," he said, waggling his eyebrows, though she couldn't see him.

"That sounds pretty good to me, Mulder," she said.

"Oh yeah?", he said, sitting up.

"You think it'll stay warm by the time you get here, Mulder?"  
>"Maybe, he said standing up. "I'll just jump into the shower and head over there..."<p>

Scully smiled."Okay, I'll see you then."

Mulder walked into his room and tossed his clothes on the floor. He took a quick shower and dressed back into his own stylish jeans, a clean undershirt and gray t-shirt to go over it. He grabbed the cold pizza and rushed to his car. Scully stepped out of the tub and wrapped her hair in a towel. She didn't have time to dry it completely but she brushed it and then dressed quickly in a pink tank top and some comfy pants. She only had time enough to apply a little lipstick before Mulder knocked on her door. She opened it with a slight grin on her lips.

"That was fast," she said, welcoming him in.

Mulder didn't speak as he sat down. Scully walked into the kitchen and grabbed two diet soda's and two plates and returned to the couch. There was an awkward silence between them until Mulder turned on the TV searching through the channels until he found a cop show.

Mulder glanced over to Scully and she glanced at him. "You hungry?", he asked.

"Starved..."

Mulder opened the box of pizza with congealed cheese and Scully frowned. "It's stone cold..."

"I could nuke it," he said, preparing to rise.

Scully touched his hand. "It's fine...", s he said, grabbing a slice.

They ate in silence as they pretended to watch the program. After she'd eaten, she leaned back and then cocked her head to the side. "Mulder...I need to say something..."

Mulder put down his half eaten slice. "Okay...I knew this was coming..."

"It's not what you think," she said, shaking her head. "What did you think I was gonna say?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "What is it Scully?"

"I know this is gonna sound strange...", she began. "But...I just wanted you to know...that...I...", she said, biting her lip. "I didn't completely hate being on that farm..."

"Well, we never actually did any farm work..."

"Well, I worked...you played Elvis and danced around..."

"I was tinkering," Mulder said, with all seriousness.

"You were playing hooky...", she smiled.

Mulder's smile faded. "You know Scully...It was really dangerous the position we were put in by Kursh being out there completely alone...anything could've happened to us..."

"I know," she said glancing down at her hands. "We had just each other to depend on..."

"We always depend on each-other," he said, looking down at her. "It's always just you and me, Scully...no one else..."

"I know..."

"We need to get through the grunt work...so we get back to the X-files..."

"If we can...", Scully added.

"We will...", he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It's just a matter of time..."

Scully leaned her head against his chest, as Mulder held her tightly. Within a few moments, she was asleep. Mulder watched her as she slept, watching every small breath she took. "Scully, I couldn't be alone tonight...I don't ever want to be alone again, Scully. Its gonna be tough to be away from you...But I know that one day Scully...one day...all of that will be a reality for us...We'll be together...living our lives in peace...just you and me...", he said, as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her cheek but stopped when she stirred in her sleep. He smiled to himself and then covered them up with a blanket she had draped over the back of her couch. And soon Mulder too had fallen asleep, his legs half hanging off the couch with his head thrown over the armrest with Scully asleep across his chest and her legs intertwined with his.


	13. Chapter 13

**Meet The Barnes**

**Part 13**

**by Trycee**

**Time-Line: Season 6, After Arcadia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

***A special thanks to : EO-Hiphuggers, this was her idea for a story! Thank You very much Chloe!**

***I decided to change the ending...**

Scully's eyes opened slowly. She could feel Mulder's heart beating beneath her. She gasped as she recognized her surroundings, they were not on assignment anymore. They were sprawled out on her couch in HER home. She shifted and then stood up and reached out and touched Mulder's jaw. "Mulder...I'm going to bed...", she whispered.

He opened his eyes slowly, yawning. "What time is it?"

"It's three o'clock..."

He placed his large feet on the floor and then stood up. Scully walked towards the door but Mulder just stood there. "Are you gonna go home?"

In the darkness she could see him shake his head no. "Mulder...do you know where we are?"

She could see him shake his head yes. "What is it?"

Mulder sighed and then sat down on the armrest of the couch. "I've grown accustomed to you being there...", he said in a whisper.

Scully stepped forward and grabbed his hand. "I know...I have too...but we're back to our normal lives...we need to readjust..."

Mulder nodded. "In the morning...?"

Scully stood there a moment. She didn't want Mulder to leave and she knew she wanted to wake up to him just as much as he wanted to wake up to her. "Just sleeping...and then no more...We can't do this any more...That was a job..."

"Okay...", he said, as her fingers slid from his hand.

He followed Scully into her bedroom. They were both fully aware of how awkward the situation was. They were no longer Mr and Mrs. Barnes any more, they were Mulder and Scully again, work-partners, best friends and that meant they had to act like it. They were also two people too terrified to admit they were in love with each other, that they needed each other, that they craved one another and this assignment had caused them to grow accustomed to each other in a way they never had before. They both knew it would be difficult to transition back to their old lives, their old selves but it was something they knew they would have to do. Scully slid into her side first. It had been almost a month since she felt the comfort of her bed. Mulder stripped off his pants and shirt and then slid in on 'his' side. For a few moments they laid there uncomfortably, afraid to touch the other but then Mulder slid over closer to Scully. He could hear the air being sucked out of her lungs as she gasped in surprise. He placed an arm around her waist and then laid his head next to hers. "Goodnight Scully...", he said, nestled in her red shock of hair.

The weight of Mulder's arm around her was more than comforting to her. She felt truly at home in his arms. She could feel him breathing beside her, his body pressed up against hers. "Goodnight...", she said, quietly and closed her eyes as they both fell back to sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
